Sueños de invierno
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur a veces se cansaba de su vida eterna, pero si no lo hubiesen convertido, habría muerto virgen, insustancial, infeliz y miserable en esa cama en 1865. Sin embargo, tuvo más tiempo, para conocer las ruinas de Egipto, el sexo, la trasecendencia, y luego el amor allá en Estados Unidos con un muchachito de veinte años. No se arrepentía, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. USUK-
1. Sueños de invierno

**Sueños de invierno**

En Octubre del 2016 las hojas caen como pétalos dorados de muerte y renacimiento. Arthur las ha observado caer por tantos años que hasta ha memorizado su vaiven bailando en el viento. Entra al hospital ya sabiendo que este es el día de la despedida, está atardeciendo y las horas de visitas han terminado, pero la determinación en su mirada hace que nadie cuestione su presencia en los pasillos del geriátrico.

Entra a una de las habitaciones y un hombre de cabellos blancos mira hacia la ventana, también embelezado con el baile de las hojas con las ráfagas de aire. El anciano también ha visto muchos árboles marchitarse, del mismo modo en que él la ve ahora marchito y hermoso como nunca a las puertas de esa muerte que él nunca ha visto llegar a su puerta.

El olor artificioso de los hospitales lo llevaba a esa última vez que él estuvo hospitalizado, al borde de la vida y lo que sigue como lo estaba este hombre ahora. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. La tos dolorosa y sanguinolienta invadiendo su pecho, anunciándole que pronto venía la muerte y a esas alturas se lo había tomado con resignación. Arthur Kirkland, 24 años, hijo menor del empresario Willford Kirland, soltero, joven - apenas inserto en sociedad - y muerto por tuberculosis. Una prueba de que la muerte es igualitaria.

En Julio de 1865 estaba agonizante en su cama cuando una extraña visita se aproximó en medio de la noche. Él había visto antes a esa señorita en algunas galas y bailes. Ejercía siempre una extraña fascinación entre los varones hablaba con la propiedad de una persona que conocía el mundo, pese a ser solo una joven. En la última de las galas a las que Arthur había asistido había formado parte del grupo de conversación en que ella estaba, rubia, de ojos rojizos y una sonrisa aguda, tenía un acento extranjero que él no había podido localizar, vestía siempre de rojo y negro. Estaban hablando de poesía y ella recitó unos versos en latín que le produjeron una impresión tan abrasadora que ella lo notó, lo miró a los ojos y lo invitó a dar una vuelta al jardín.

Por primera vez él se había sentido elegido como algo especial entre muchos, él que era un simple londinense, blanco como todos,rubio como casi todos , conservador como muchos y rico como pocos. Seguro todos pensaban que ese era su interés en él, aunque ella nunca había hablado de dinero, sino de poesía medieval y de las danzas macabras. Drusilla había demostrado ser una mujer especial y ahora estaba allí en su lecho de muerte murmurando algunas palabras entre las que alcanzó a distinguir "Qué desperdicio..."

A la luz de la luna, Drusilla lucía más pálida, sus ojos colorados brillaban con un interés especial. Inapropiado considerando que estaba mirando a un moribundo.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía. -comentó ella casualmente.

-Disculpa no haber podido ir...- tosió terriblemente, creyó que ahí moriría, pero ella se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en su pecho calmando su ataque.

-Habrá tiempo - dijo ella inclinándose sobre él, agarrando en cuello de su pijama y abriendo unos botones. Arthur ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando sintió su cuello ser perforado, ella estaba sobre él, gruñendo y rompiendo su piel para ¿beber más? ¿estaba bebiendo?, luego había roto una herida en sí misma para hacerlo beber a él, Arthur había sentido asco por la idea, pero su instinto, algo muy primitivo y oculto en él le había hecho obedecer. Luego de eso recordaba haber despertado con ella en un barco rumbo a la India.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

En 1952 llegó a Minneapolis, Minnesota, recién se había separado de Dru, como él la había llamado en privado. No había sido nada dramático, 86 años eran tiempo suficiente para cansarse de una persona y llegar a una ruptura pasiva. Arthur siempre estaría agradecido de ella por salvarlo de una muerte insignificante, sacarlo de su pequeño mundo y enseñarle a vivir, pero él debía aprender a recorrer el mundo por sí mismo.

Nunca había estado en América, había decidido irse a alguna ciudad donde la luz del día durara poco y le permitiese ir a los lugares donde iban las personas. En su tiempo en el mundo había aprendido a observar a la gente, cómo cambiaba, cómo evolucionaba y aprendían a adaptarse a lo que sea que la vida les lanzara. Después de las dos grandes guerras ese sentido de supervivencia y resiliencia se había dramatizado dividiendo a las personas entre aquellos que cargaban con las heridas abiertas y los que habían decidido olvidar y seguir adelante.

Su acento europeo en un pequeño pueblo del norte causaba suspicacia y miradas desconfiadas, aún eran las cuatro de la tarde, el sol estaba en alto, así que se quedó en la terminal unas horas leyendo varios periódicos para enterarse del estado del lugar en que había llegado. Era un país joven, pero aún conservador en sus tuétanos.

Buscó un pequeño hotel donde rentar una habitación, a sus años y con todo lo que había hecho en su vida, el dinero no era un problema, pero no gustaba de llamar la atención en los círculos lujosos donde las habladurías eran un infierno y las entretenciones aburridas.

Caminó hasta Riverside Avenue donde un pequeño bar y cafetería llamó su atención. Técnicamente él no necesitaba comer, ni beber, ni podía metabolizar alimento alguno. Pero eso de ir a beber té o tomarse un trago le daba una sensación de vida y normalidad que él necesitaba a veces. Dru llamaba a eso romanticismo.

Había algunas personas cenando, Arthur iba solo, eran ya las siete de la tarde, estaba oscuro y él no tenía por qué pretender decencia donde nadie lo conocía. Pidió un scotch con hielo, uno de los muchachos al otro lado de la barra lo preparó con presteza y algo de imprecisión y se lo puso enfrente. Arthur lo recibió, sacó uno de los hielos con la punta de los dedos y lo envolvió en una servilleta y comenzó a beber. La gente lo miraba, él no leía mentes, pero después de tantos años de conocer a las personas sabían lo que pensaba. Que es de mal gusto beber tan temprano.

Se puso a leer con un cigarrillo bailando en los labios, los comensales comenzaron a cambiar, llegaron más hombres y mujeres jóvenes, él pidió otro trago y alguien puso un disco en la Rockola. Sonó una melodía de Big Bang que hizo que algunos jóvenes se atrevieran a bailar. Uno de los chicos que servía tragos se quedaba conversando minutos en algunas mesas donde se le invitaba a fiestas, unas muchachas le rogaban que fuera y él declinaba cortésmente que tenía que trabajar. Arthur le habría querido decir que aprovechase de disfrutar, porque nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. Pensó que la guerra le había enseñado a estos jóvenes a ser más conscientes de la fugacidad de los momentos, pero esta generación no sabía de ello, ni de la fragilidad de la paz y la rutina.

Ahora el chico limpiaba los vasos y los ordenaba. Una lenta melodía salió de los parlantes, una muchacha de cabello castaño se acercó con desplante y le dijo: - "le debes un baile a Maddie, por su cumpleaños, recuerdas?", el jovencito miró por encima de la chica que le hablaba hacia la mesa donde una chica rubia de ojos violeta, miraba al piso muy avergonzada. Arthur pudo intuir lo atormentada que estaba por la intromisión de su amiga, se veía como una chica excesivamente recatada, con su falda ancha color celeste, su chaleco cerrado hacia arriba y su melena perfectamente acomodada sobre el hombro. El muchacho dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y camino hacia ella.

-Una promesa es una promesa - le dijo estirando su mano hacia ella.

-N-n-no-no t-t-t-ienes que.

-Por favor Madeleine, te dije que bailaríamos juntos cuando cumplieras 18- el joven sonrió y sacó a la chica al centro.

"dicen que un día te darás cuenta que todos los que aman están ciegos... cuando tu corazón está en llamas, te darás cuenta que humo entra a tus ojos"

La chica temblaba en sus brazos, fascinada y él apenas la miraba, no tomaba su cintura, sino que tenía su manos puesta en la parte alta de su espalda. Arthur miró con atención los pasos mecánicos de él y ella, en cambio, parecía estar levitando. Pensó que sería tan fácil si la gente solo expresara lo que siente.

La muchacha de cabello castaño que había orquestado el encuentro se encontraba hablando simultáneamente con muchos de los chicos, fumaba un cigarrillo con una boquilla. Tenía unos coquetos ojos azules y una melodía dulce y empalagosa con que adornaba coquetamente sus palabras. Arthur reconoció un leve tono afrancesado; probablemente había emigrado a Estados Unidos siendo una niña, probablemente huyendo de la guerra, como muchos. Los bailarines se separaron al cesar la música y él hizo una reverencia juguetona antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Deberías dejar de hacer tanto el loco y trabajar más -comentó el inglés con un tono conciliador desde su banca.

-Lo siento, es que es una amiga de infancia y se lo había prometido desde niños...

-Y eres un hombre de palabra...

-Como se debe - contestó el muchacho solemnemente.

-Me parece bien - apreció

-Alfred - agregó el muchacho estirando su mano- Alfred Jones.

-Arthur Kirkland - saludó el inglés estirando su mano fría. - y aprovechando la confianza, al clavo oxidado también se le agrega drambuie, y se hace con scotch, nunca con bourbon...

-Oh, lo siento, es que soy nuevo, puedo preparar otro...

-No importa, era solo una recomendación, si quieres yo te guío en el próximo.

El chico parecía entusiasmado.

-Genial, porque necesito aprender, estoy a prueba ¿sabes? y quiero seguir acá porque quiero comprar un camión para ayudar a papá con los repartos de su tienda.

\- Al parecer estás siempre metido en buenas causas.

-Nada que ver, es mi deber como hijo.

Arthur recordó al viejo Willford, a Scott, Patrick, Sean y Peter; hacía décadas que todo lo que hacía era solo por complacerse a sí mismo, aunque podía recordar la presión. Los lazos emocionales con las personas son prisiones y cadenas que impiden moverse a gusto. Drusilla le dio su segunda vida, le enseñó a alimentarse, a controlar su sed, a escoger alojamiento, ganar dinero en inversiones sin tener que salir a trabajar, a calcular las horas de luz solar, pero nunca le pidió nada a cambio, él se había quedado con ella porque era hermosa, apasionada y fascinante; del mismo modo luego decidió irse cuando anda de eso era ya suficiente.

Logró acomodarse al ritmo del pueblo en unas semanas. Antes del amanecer corría hacia los límites del estado y buscaba algún sujeto ideal para poder alimentarse y volvía. Contactó a una automotora que fuera a visitarlo a su hotel y adquirió un Chervrolet 210 color rojo, algo que a Dru le hubiese fascinado. Pensó en escribirle para contarle dónde estaba, pero no tenía cómo contactarla. Decidió mandar un telegrama a Yao; ella lo iba a visitar seguido y seguro podría obtener noticias en corto tiempo.

Se pasaba el día llamando por teléfono pidiendo información acerca de sus acciones y orquestando transacciones encerrado en su habitación. Al caer el sol,iba a al bar. Alfred le saludaba con ánimo y le preguntaba qué iba a servirse, en el fondo ansioso por aprender una receta nueva.

-¿Compraste lo que te pedí ayer?

-Todo- el muchacho sacó una cajita con los ingredientes y Arthur comenzó a instruir.

-Exprime un limón... ya, ahora, agrega dos hielos al vaso, de los altos... bien, una onza y media de ginebra, mide una onza de jugo de limón, uno de jarabe dulce, unas rodajas de limón... listo, déjame ver, anota por mientras

-¿Tan fácil?

-Las cosas elegantes suelen serlo por su simpleza, Alfred.

-Como sea, ¿Qué es esto?

-Un Tom Collins, una variación del Ginebra Sour, un clásico inglés... te quedó bien

-Dame una calificación

-Oh, vamos, no seas infantil.

-Eres mi profesor o no-

-Soy tu cliente, te enseño para que no me envenenes ni me hagas sufrir con tus bebidas horrendas - Arthur gruñó con un tono antipático, pero Alfred se había acostumbrado a la dureza y al tono imperativo de su parroquiano . Además, no se podía quejar, sus ganancias se habían incrementado con sus nuevas habilidades y a veces le dejaban generosas propinas. Lovino, su compañero de trabajo se especializaba en preparar cafés y capuchinos, pero aún así, de mala gana había recibido una o dos recomendaciones del inglés para mejorar su armado de la bebida.

Cuando los chicos le habían preguntado dónde había aprendido todo eso, Arthur había contestado que había trabajado en hoteles lujosos llenos de excéntricos millonarios, lo cual era cierto, aunque los huéspedes, si bien era excéntricos, no eran precisamente unos burgueses comunes. Había algunos que tenían casi mil años, Yao, Heracles, Kiku. Ellos eran tan pálidos que sus pieles a la luz de las lámparas parecían espectrales. Su experiencia les había dado un conocimiento superior de la cultura humana y al mismo tiempo les había otorgado un control tal sobre sus instintos que no necesitaban alimentarse con tanta frecuencia.

Arthur miraba la juventud a su alrededor, ese país joven, los aleteos de la guerra y su propia inexperiencia y se sentía demasiado pequeño. Ellos eran apenas una hilacha en el tejido del universo, muchos de ellos pasarían al olvido, era valorable, sin embargo, que se esforzaran tanto, como si hubiese un fin ulterior que justificara el alma entregada en cada paso que daban.

Esa misma curiosidad y fascinación por los vivos le hizo salir un día sábado con ellos, después del término del turno de Alfred a ver películas. El cine del centro estaba proyectando "Singing in the rain", antes de eso se dijeron algunos avances de noticias, pero no quisieron ponerles atención. Porque las medidas de impulso económico y las giras presidenciales no eran importantes. Pero cuando comenzó la película todos en silencio y fascinación contemplaron la irrealidad del mundo de las estrellas, los elaborados pasos de baile, la música orquestada con tiempo perfecto de ejecución. Arthur por lo general prefería la música clásica y como mucho el jazz suave y melodioso de Glenn Miller, pero debía reconocer que los americanos sabían cómo entretener.

Mientras ponía atención a la película, era al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Francine, la chica parisina se reclinaba sobre el hermano mayor de Madeleine, Matthew; Lovino ponía su brazo alrededor de Antonia y le comentaba algunas partes en el oído poniendo una voz suave y ronroneante; el otro italiano, Feliciano, se aproximaba con miedo a Gretta, la altiva alemana que se erguía con mucha más firmeza y virtud con cada avance que intentaba el muchacho. Madeleine, por otro lado, estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Alfred, a su lado derecho, Arthur que aún desde esa distancia podía escuchar el frenético latido del corazón de la muchacha, su respiración nerviosa y notar las miradas de reojo que le daba al norteamericano de ojos azules y mechas doradas.

La pobre chica tenía dos desgracias. La primera, que era demasiado tímida y poco decidida. La segunda, que el muchacho no se daba cuenta de nada. Arthur creía poder entender su sufrimiento, ella creía estar enamorada de él porque Alfred era rubio, de ojos limpios, piel tostada, buena altura, espaldas anchas, risa amable y además de eso tenía buenas intenciones. Pero había aspectos que ella no notaba. Alfred tenía la necesidad constante de probar que era un adulto y un hombre de bien. Trabajaba duro para ayudar a su padre y ganarse su aprobación; seguía todas las instrucciones de Arthur porque quería ser bueno en su trabajo, aunque fuese temporal; hacía favores a sus amigos, para poder ser considerado dentro del grupo y todo porque detrás, Arthur intuía, había un miedo a ser rechazado.

Detrás de ese hombre grande y fuerte de un metro noventa, había un muchacho asustado en búsqueda de aceptación y Arthur se sentía identificado y conmovido por eso, porque era el rasgo más humano de su "estudiante"

Entonces vino una escena en que el actor bailaba acrobática y vertiginosamente en un escenario rojo, usando un traje gris de chaleco amarillo hasta que se topaba con una pierna descubierta de una hermosa mujer. Casi todos los muchachos suspiraron y silbaron apreciativamente con esa imagen. Todos excepto Alfred, Maddie suspiró, seguro pensando que él, su Alfred, era tan caballero, tan noble, que no era capaz de albergar pensamientos impuros por una mujer del espectáculo. Y en eso último tenía razón. Pero entonces Arthur notó otra cosa. Alfred si tenía las pupilas dilatadas, si había deseo en su mirada, pero no por la chica de corto vestido verde y piernas interminables.

Era Gene Kelly. Alfred estaba perdido en la voz de barítono y los pasos elegantes y precisos de esa figura atlética y masculina. Arthur se sorprendió, no porque sus gustos le parecieran reprobables. Él sabía de eso, incluso había experimentado algunas veces bajo la atenta mirada de Drusilla.

Lo extraño era que un chico joven, católico, de una ciudad conservadora del norte de un país tan joven tuviese esas inclinaciones. Era triste, porque en ese momento Arthur entendió todo, su deseo de aceptación, su constante necesidad de ser más, ser mejor, de demostrar que era digno del afecto y atención de otros. Y entendió su falta de interés en la pobre Madeleine.

El saber todas esas cosas le daba una sensación de incomodidad culposa. Le recordaba que él era un intruso en la vida de estas personas y que su presencia era igual de innecesaria que la de ese dios inventado que miraba todo sin intervenir.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

En 1953 Arthur había viajado ya a Boston, Nueva York y Nueva Yerssey; lo había explicado como un viaje de negocios en su grupo social. Los chicos lo veneraban como si él fuese una celebridad excéntrica, Arthur entendió que era una admiración fundada en la creencia de que a su corta edad tuviera una situación laboral tan estable y exitosa. Afortundamente todos ellos estaban tan ocupados en la vorágine de sus vidas que nadie se cuestionaba los misteriosos pormenores de su vida y trabajo. La única vez que le habían invitado a un paseo en la playa, se había tenido que disculpar, alegando que tenía una enfermedad a la piel en que la exposición al sol le hacía daño.

No se había sentido solo de todos modos, ya que Alfred se quedó con la excusa del trabajo. Probablemente lo que le molestaba era ir con sus amigos a un lugar donde habrían muchos hombres que mirar y donde Francine sería más agresiva en sus intentos de emparejarlo con Maddie.

El inglés había sido una buena compañía quedándose con él en el bar, ayudándole detrás de la barra y molestándolo para subirle el ánimo. Fueron apenas tres días, tres noches para ser más preciso, desde las 7 hasta las 12. Pero Arthur comenzó a notar las miradas. Alfred lo estaba observando de una forma distinta. Se seguía riendo de su acento, de su perfeccionismo y de su vestimenta que el chico consideraba demasiado anticuada, pero también le veía de reojo y a veces ponía especial atención en sus labios. La situación no le era problemática por las razones obvias, sino porque Arthur era capaz de sentir la sangre del muchacho fluyendo vertiginosa, sus latidos acelerados; podía oler el sudor de sus manos cuando se tocaban accidentalmente e incluso las hormonas revueltas del chico cuando se saludaban. Y puede que tuviera 88 años de eternidad y que estuviese bastante en control de sus instintos, pero para alguien de su especie no hay nada más tentador que un vivo deseándolo. Solían ser víctimas cooperadoras y hasta más sabrosas. Un no muerto más astuto se habría alejado para evitarse un mal rato o lo habría aprovechado, tomando lo que pudiese de él para luego desaparecer sin rastro.

No obstante, también tenía curiosidad, ¿sería lo de este chiquillo una simple fascinación por un extranjero? ¿será que es el único del grupo que no es su amigo de infancia? ¿o será que Alfred realmente tenía interés en un hombre más bajo, más pálido y más delgado, como él? Sus gustos consistían en actores altos, fornidos, de voz grave y gestos elegantes. Cayó en cuenta que era eso; Alfred admiraba sus conocimiento del mundo, su tono europeo, sus trajes de sastre y su léxico complejo, aunque lo encubriera burlándose de él.

Y tal vez, si hacía un examen de honestidad, él tampoco estaba libre de culpa. Alfred le parecía fascinante. No porque fuera culto, ni por ser atractivo. Lo era: era un chico joven, rubio de piel tostada, una estatura envidiable y ojos azules, pero Arthur ya ha conocido y poseído hombres más atractivos. El asunto de Alfred es que es el vivo con más ímpetu por la vida que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Se emociona con facilidad, siente intensamente, alberga tormentas inimaginables y a Arthur le encanta saber que él conoce aspectos de él que nadie supone; que su intuición le hace manejar secretos que probablemente el muchacho nunca se atreverá a decir en voz alta. Saber que sin que el muchacho lo sospeche, ya son más íntimos de lo que se atrevería con nadie.

La forma en que comenzaron a frecuentarse, no obstante, no fue planificada. Arthur venía saliendo del bosque que daba a la parte norte de la ciudad. Había corrido casi cien kilómetros hasta que encontrar algo que comer en el Golden Valley. Odiaba un poco esa parte de su existencia, la parte en que debía decidir si ser un completo hijo de puta y escoger algo delicioso sin importar a quien hacía daño o si escogía algo no tan apetitoso - un indigente, un enfermo, un anciano - y trataba de hacer el menor perjuicio posible. Con sus casi cien años y su deseo de sentirse humano, Arthur escogía siempre la segunda y aunque no pasaba hambre, a veces se le hacía dificil estar rodeado de jóvenes tan saludables y saber que él llevaba una dieta tan estricta, cuando técnicamente, no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Pensó en buscar una colonia que lo aceptara, pero el problema de los de su especie era que se olvidaban completamente de sus orígenes humildes y se creían dioses por el hecho de vivir eternamente y no envejecer, ¿Acaso olvidaban el sol? ¿El fuego? ¿la plata? ¿las iglesias? ¿las estacas de madera? ¿el tedio interminable de vivir sin tener un final?

Iba pensando en eso, cuando olfateó al joven Jones y otra presencia no humana, quiso esconderse, pero la criatura que acompañaba a Alfred comenzó a ladrar escandalosamente y Arthur debió salir de la oscuridad de los árboles. La criatura lo sabía, se erizaba y mostraba sus dientes en una mezcla de adrenalina y terror. Debió usar sus armas. Los de su especie contaban con una ferormona que atraía a posibles presas, usarla podría implicar que Alfred se sintiera afectado también, pero no podía arriesgarse a que una bestia lo delatara. Arthur se agachó e hizo un gesto amistoso para que humano creyese que el animal se calmaba producto de ese gesto. El perro era grande y se acercó a él como hipnotizado, moviendo la cola y lamiendo su rostro; era más cálido que una persona. Hasta podía entender por qué algunos de su especie los preferían.

-Eso fue muy extraño, Crystal nunca reacciona así-

-Bueno, soy un extraño, ella te estaba cuidando, es lo que los perros hacen.

-Y luego te amó en un minuto.

-Eso es porque soy un caballero- bromeó Arthur levantándose. La pera daba brincos a su alrededor muy contenta, muy deseosa de estar cerca suyo.- ¿Qué haces acá a esta hora?

-En la noche con Crystal salimos a dar vueltas largas, los domingos salimos a correr por la mañana, nos ayuda a despejarnos a ambos... ¿Y tú?

-Salí a fumar y a pensar, me gusta dar paseos y bueno, no los puedo dar de día.

-Tu alergia al sol... es raro eso.

-Es lo que me tocó, así como a tí te tocó esa risa tan molesta

-Un caballero hasta que muerdes...

Arthur se guardó su sorpresa ante el acertado comentario que el americano hizo en su ignorancia.

-... igualmente creo que deberíamos salir de acá, dicen que para las afueras de la ciudad han habido ataques de lobos...

-¿Lobos?

-Sí, algunas personas han aparecido muertas, con sus cuellos destrozados, a mi me parece raro, porque siempre han habido reservas de lobos, pero nunca atacan, ¿tendrán rabia?

-Es muy probable - contestó Arthur sin mucho interés aparente. Se habían comenzado a dar cuenta, debería detenerse por un tiempo, tal vez robar a algún banco de sangre de un hospital o bajar más al centro.

Drusilla le había dicho que una buena forma de distraer la atención de las personas era creando la imagen de un asesino serial. Solo debía generar una escena de crimen repetitiva, que diese suficientes pistas a la policía para mantenerlos entretenidos en la persecuta de un fantasma. Jack el destripador, nunca capturado, había sido uno de ellos; muchos crímenes de guerra durante las dos grandes guerras se cometieron a manos de algunos inmortales; en el pasado muchos de ellos se habían enlistado en los campos de batalla para aprovechar el frenesí y alimentarse. Aunque también estaban los desastres naturales. Un terremoto, un huracán, una erupción; cualquier evento en que el aumento de muertes violentas pasara desapercibido.

Y era importante pasar desapercibido, le había enseñado Yao, porque en el siglo xvi por el descuido de Vlad Teppes, la leyenda se había acrecentado a tal punto que habían comenzado a perseguirlos; luego habían creado protocolos de acción para poder regresar al anonimato y habían tenido éxito; los avances de la ciencia y el racionalismo habían contribuido a que la gente se volviera excéptica y se les otorgara la categoría de mito. "No deben tener pistas de nosotros, no deben tener pruebas... no pueden cazar lo que no existe"

El inglés no se dio cuenta que ya habían caminado cuatro kilómetros y estaban ya en un condominio; Alfred caminaba con lentitud, Crystal caminaba con seguridad y cola en alto, estaba en su territorio, Alfred vivía por allí, Arthur aguzó su olfato y pudo notarlo. Debía comenzar a urdir una despedida cortés para caminar hacia el puerto.

-¿Quieres entrar a mi casa a tomar un café?... o té, también tengo cervezas...

Arthur enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, ¿era esta una maniobra de seducción?, parecía serlo. Una maniobra inexperta y torpe, pero aun así. Hacía años que no era abordado por nadie, rara vez era de parte de un humano. Siempre había debido declinar esas ofertas por obvias razones. A Dru, en cambio, le gustaba coquetear con humanos, aunque igualmente se iba del brazo con él después de las fiestas. Arthur podía imaginar que le daba un sentido de humanidad; ella también era carcomida por el romanticismo.

Ella le había contado que nunca la habían cortejado mientras estaba viva. Que ni siquiera había alcanzado a ser presentada para poder encontrar pretendientes. La habían arrancado de de su habitación de noche, había despertado atada a una cama con un hombre atemorizante mirándola. Drusilla era joven, sana, hermosa e ingenua. Ella no pidió eso, se sintió sucia y miserable por un tiempo, en especial porque su captor la amenazaba con asesinar a toda su familia frente a ella si no dejaba de ser una odiosa. Y ella había tenido que comenzar a pretender que todo estaba bien escondiendo su rabia con una sonrisa juguetona. "Te convertí porque te estabas muriendo, eras demasiado joven, no habías alcanzado a conocer el mundo y me habías caído bien... ¿podrás alguna vez perdonarme?", Arthur la había estrechado entre sus brazos y le aseguró que no había nada que perdonar.

Ahora estaba en la encrucijada. Más de una, si entraba tendría acceso a la casa de un humano y eso podría constituir una tentación para él y un peligro inminente para ellos. Si entraba estaría aceptando formar parte de algo que definitivamente no acabaría bien. Alfred abría la portezuela que daba a un subsuelo, mientras le explicaba que su habitación estaba en el sótano y que era algo oscura.

-Entra - le había invitado el chico gesticulando con su brazo.- Arthur miró hacia dentro, el chico había ya prendido la luz y comenzó a buscar en un cajón. Le hablaba de su colección de discos. Arthur estaba en la puerta luchando consigo mismo hasta que perdió. Puso un pie dentro y admiró con curiosidad la humilde decoración, con el sillón, una cama, un armario, una caja con discos y un tocadiscos.

Comenzó a sonar Louis Prima. Arthur no estaba muy acostumbrado a la música americana y sus beats rápidos, el muchacho por mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando algo que servirle. Arthur se puso de pie y lo ayudó a preparar el clavo oxidado que tanta indecisión le causaba.

\- Se supone que yo debía servirlo

-Acá no estás trabajando, yo no pago, tu no tienes que servirme - razonó Arthur mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Quieres un puro?

El inglés observó divertido como el otro abría una caja metálica.

-Mira tú, si no te conociera bien como el chico desastre que eres, me parecería que hubieses tenido todo preparado por si una vez se me ocurría venir a verte.

-¡No te hagas el importante!- chilló el muchacho lanzándole las cerillas con rudeza.

Esa noche conversaron acerca de las películas que habían visto, nada muy profundo, en menos de dos horas Arthur salió y deambuló unas horas más antes de irse a esconder.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Hicieron un hábito eso de juntarse una o dos veces a la semana a conversar. Una de las noches acordaron ir a mirar una lluvia de estrellas que anunciaron en el periódico, esa noche los otros chicos se habían unido al paseo y al final terminaron todo el grupo a las afueras de la ciudad mirando el cielo. Alfred y él fueron en su auto, lo molestaron mucho por andar con un vehículo tan vistoso; no lograron avistar nada a simple viste con lo nublado que estaba el cielo, pero se amontonaron todos frente a una fogata - Arthur a una distancia prudente - a contar leyendas urbanas. El inglés notó que muchas de las leyendas y sucesos extraños que se relataban tenían trazas de haber sido obra de algún congénere suyo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez él sería una leyenda.

Alfred estaba sentado a su lado, riendo, encendiendo sus cigarrillos a la lumbre de la fogata cuando notó el miedo de su amigo a las llamas. Arthur entonces sintió la intensidad de una mirada sobre él. Madeleine veía la interacción entre ellos con envidia. No necesariamente celos, no creía que la chica pudiera suponer el trasfondo de las acciones de su amigo, probablemente interpretaba como amables gestos de amistad lo que definitivamente era una sutil y torpe galantería.

Camino a la casa de Alfred, Arthur podía sentir su hambre de cuatro días arremolinándose en su estómago, en esos momentos la actitud calmada frente a los vivos era más difícil y el aroma del muchacho dentro de la cabina del vehículo era intenso.

-Imagino que pasas un rato.

-No creo que sea... - Arthur ni siquiera pudo terminar su excusa y el gesto de tristeza del muchacho ya lo estaba disuadiendo.- solo un rato

-No sé que disco poner... Tengo uno de Ella Fitzgerald

-Tal vez deberías comprarte ese de Bill Haley que vimos el otro día en la tienda.

-No puedo, necesito apresurar mis ahorros, el invierno comienza en unos meses y no podremos seguir haciendo las entregas en bicicleta.

-Creo que esto de ser un martir te va a terminar pasando la cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que bueno, tal vez renunciar a unos discos por ayudar a tus padres no sea algo tremendo, pero luego te verás renunciado a otras cosas... digo, ¿si quiera quieres hacerte cargo de esa tienda?

-No, o sea, sí... es lo que hay...

-¿No hay algo que quieras hacer de tu vida de verdad?

Alfred guardó silencio, se puso colorado. Arthur pensó que había tocado esa fibra, no pensó que iban a hablar de eso. Hacían apenas tres meses que habían comenzado a hablar de forma más cercana.

-Pan.

-¿Qué?

-Pan, quiero hacer pan

El británico pensó que se largaría a reír, pero no era una broma, así que debió aguantar su propia risa ante el absurdo y preguntó del modo más serio posible.

-Ok, entonces... ¿por qué ahorras para la camioneta si lo que quieres es trabajar haciendo pan?

-Porque soy el único hijo varón, debo hacerme cargo del negocio de la familia.

-Es que no lo entiendo... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve

-Bien, eres un crío, te diré una cosa... Creo que no deberías vivir de acuerdo a lo que te dicen los demás.

-¡Tú también lo eres!

-No, yo tengo veinticinco años, creo que puedo darte cátedra sobre cómo vivir.

-¡Claro que no! tal vez has recorrido más, pero igual eres un solo niño rico al que seguro sus padres le permiten todo.

-Ya no veo a mis padres- contestó Arthur, Alfred puso cara de no entender y el inglés tuvo que contar la versión sin eventos sobrenaturales de su historia.

-Mi papá es dueño de una fábrica, yo era el cuarto hijo, había responsabilidades que yo debía seguir, pero caí enfermo y casi muero... una amiga vino a cuidarme un tiempo y me curé, me escapé con ella, mis padres no volvieron a saber de mí, armé mi propia fortuna invirtiendo dinero y ahora no le rindo cuentas a nadie... - Alfred resopló exasperado como si esa fuera una meta irreal para él - el punto es que no tienes que vivir dándole en el gusto a la gente, porque puede que estés tranquilo un tiempo, pero luego deberás rendirte cuentas a ti mismo y tal vez te veas muy decepcionado

-Esa es una idea muy progresista para mi gusto - murmuró Alfred.

-No lo es, es una idea vieja - espetó Arthur antes de recitar-

" coged de vuestra alegre primavera

el dulce fruto, antes que el tiempo airado

cubra de nieve la hermosa cumbre;"

-¿Qué?- el americano tenía la pinta de un crío abofeteado.

-Es un poema, del siglo XV, el punto es... deberías aprovechar tu vida ahora.

-Y...

Arthur pensó que se venía una respuesta grosera para la cursilada de poema que había dicho, pero obtuvo a cambio.

-¿Esa chica es tu novia?

-No, o sea, ahora no, pero lo fuimos un tiempo prudente

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada, se acabó

-Y la amas

-Por supuesto... pero no de esa forma, ella salvó mi vida, me dio valor para muchas cosas y siempre será importante...

-A veces hablas como un anciano.

El inglés nuevamente se regodeó internamente ante el acierto del chico.

-A lo mejor soy un viejo encubierto.

-A lo mejor eres un fantasma y por eso nunca te vemos de día.

-Claro, soy una alucinación colectiva... pero ya, en serio, búscate un trabajo que te guste y sé feliz.

Arthur no creía haber dicho algo muy romántico, pero pudo escuchar los fuertes latidos del muchacho acelerarse y su aroma hacerse más fuerte y él tenía mucha sed. Mierda.

-Tengo que irme- sentenció abruptamente. Alfred no le pidió explicaciones, el inglés agarró su abrigo y tomó el auto. Condujo hasta Duluth y luego corrió por la reserva en busca de algo, alguien. Encontró una ermita con un viejo dentro, estaba solo desde hacía tiempo, se veía en sus objetos viejos, su cama mullida y ropa raída. No pudo esperar más tiempo, simplemente partió su cuello y devoró lo que pudo. Cruzó la frontera hasta Thunder Bay donde encontró un borracho y luego a un indigente; con el estómago lleno se refugió en un motel durante el día evaluando el por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Había sido irresponsable, quiso justificarse diciendo que se había dejado llevar tanto por la idea de ser parte del grupo de chiquillos, que pensó que estaba todo bien, pero sabía que era más que eso. Era por pasarse las tardes y noches con Alfred. Era por no perder tiempo lejos de él. Era una estupidez, en especial porque su negligencia ponía al muchacho en peligro. Llamó a su asesor de inversiones y le dijo que estaría unos días en Canadá. Arthur dejó pasar unos cinco días en que se alimentaba casi a diario variando de pueblo en pueblo.

Al volver a Duluth su auto estaba con una pequeña capa de hojas amarillas. El otoño estaba en su punto cúlmine, los niños estaban preocupados de su disfraz de Halloween y él de pronto caía en cuenta de que llevaba dos de esas festividades en Minneapolis.

Al pasarse por la cafetería vio a Alfred cerrando el negocio con Lovino y luego despidiéndose. El chico estaba bien, podría haber aprovechado que aún era temprano para él, ir a saludarlo, pero su ropa estaba ajada y sucia, probablemente con tierra por sus sepulturas improvisadas y algunos rastros de sangre.

Decidió meterse rápidamente al hotel y darse un baño, botar la ropa sucia. En su casilla de correo estaban los informes del banco y una carta escrita a mano con una letra conocida.

" _Dragul meu,_

 _Espero que estés aún en esta dirección. En este momento estoy en Atenas con Heracles. Estábamos de paseo en Bangalore con Kiku cuando encontramos a Sadiq. No pasó nada, Heracles dijo que me podía quedar en su casa el tiempo que necesitase. No te preocupes, no tienes que venir, tú estás seguro allá y yo aquí. Recuerda lo que te dije._

 _Cuéntame tu vida, ¿Hay algo interesante allá?, es raro viajar sin ti. Espero que estés siendo cuidadoso._

 _D.D."_

Arthur aspiró el perfume impregnado en el papel unos minutos en un dejo de nostalgia y buscando signos de miedo. No lo había. Dru estaba bien. Sadiq era el no vivo turco y antiguo que había sacado a Drusilla Dacia una noche de su mansión en Valaquia, actual zona Rumana. La había llevado consigo solo motivado por un oscuro deseo de corromper a esa chica que bien pudo haber terminado convertida en una monja. Dru era recatada y profundamente católica, por lo que la profanación de su alma había consistido en un ultraje peor que haber sido forzada en la intimidad.

Solo había podido huir de él porque Heracles, un no vivo anciano y fuerte, le tenía el suficiente odio al turco como para robarle su juguete favorito. Luego ella le había perdido el rastro al viajar por los países nórdicos y luego perdiéndose en Escocia e Inglaterra

Cuando Arthur se había enterado, un arrebato protector se apoderó de él y quiso ir a cazarlo, pero ella le había advertido que Sadiq era su Sire, que tenía poder sobre ella y que él, al ser del mismo linaje, era un subordinado también. "Sadiq nunca me perdonaría haberme creado un compañero y haberlo amado de la forma en que te amo... prométeme que nunca, nunca intentarás perseguirlo".

" _Querida mía._

 _Este lugar es tranquilo y grande, la gente un poco anticuada y no hay muchos círculos sociales. Conocí a un muchacho que no es como nosotros, sé que no está bien. Me debería ir, pero no quiero aún a menos que me lo pidas. Mi lealtad contigo es para siempre. Cuidate mucho._

 _A.A."_

Arthur pagó una propina a uno de los chicos del aseo para que le llevara su carta al correo La envió a una casilla en Atenas que era usada por uno de los empleados humanos de Heracles. Y luego hizo unas llamadas para ver el estado de sus cuentas. Se quedó leyendo uno de los libros que había encargado y una vez que comenzó a caer el sol comenzó a arreglarse. Habían pasado cinco días, ¿Sería bueno ir a ver al chico? ¿Qué le diría luego de haber desaparecido sin rastro? ¿Su alimentación será la suficiente para aguantar dos días? Debía obligarse a sí mismo a ir a alimentarse más seguido.

Caminó hacia el bar atravesando dos plazas, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles casi vacías, el reflejo de la ciudad en el río era brumosa y empañada, las personas estaban comenzado a usar abrigos largos y sus aromas no se sentían con tanta fuerza; seguro hacía mucho frío, debería empezar a usar una bufanda y abrigo grueso para no levantar sospecha con su insensibilidad térmica.

En el local, había algunas personas terminando de cenar, Lovino levantó su cabeza en un gesto de saludo; Alfred estaba cubierto con un grupo de clientes que estaban en la barra, se encontraba preparando un Tom Collins, con mucha rapidez y habilidad. No había reparado aún en su presencia. El chico cuando estaba entusiasmado ponía un gesto obsesivo y se concentraba absolutamente; eso podía ser una muestra de su infantilismo o de un carácter apasionado. Era un rasgo que el británico consideraba encantador. Se sentó en una de las bancas vacías de la barra, esperó a que terminara con su trago y le hizo una seña, el rostro del muchacho cambió a uno inexpresivo, aunque su nerviosismo se dejó ver en la frecuencia de sus latidos y en cómo la sangre se arremolinaba en su rostro, ruborizándolo.

-Buenas noches, Arthur.

-Buenas noches, me has tentado con ese Tom Collins.

-Muy bien, debes esperar a que atienda a dos clientes - le aclaró, distante, pero poniendo un cenicero delante suyo y unas cerillas; demostrando consideración hacia sus hábitos.

Y mientras preparó dos tragos más, no le dirigió palabra. Era ridículo, si no fuera porque eran solo amigos hace unos meses, Arthur pensaría que toda esa actitud era un histeriqueo amoroso.

Cuando por fin comenzó a preparar su trago, el muchacho le preguntó en tono casual.

-¿Viajaste?

-A Winnipeg, tenía unos asuntos... unas ventas que concretar.

-No me habías dicho que viajarías.

-Oh, fue de improviso, de hecho me fui poco después de despedirnos y llegué anoche.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien

-Bien- repitió el chico desganado y luego fue a servir unas mesas.

Arthur lo vió alejarse con exasperación y luego soportó su indiferencia hasta el horario de cierre. Se sintió como la primera vez que fue solo al bar, pero peor, porque al menos esa primera vez le había metido conversación.

Al horario de cierre, Arthur seguía ahí y el chico le miró como si no supiera por qué.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-Tengo que pasear a Crystal ahora.

El británico suspiró, ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario

-Estaba pensando que si querías podíamos ir a mi hotel a tomarnos algo... o no sé, hace días que no hablamos.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?

-¿En qué sentido lo dices?

-No lo sé, Arthur, eres tú el que me ha invitado a su habitación de hotel ¿o no?

Dicho de ese modo, sonaba muy mal.

-¿Te molestaría?... digo - Arthur eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, porque pese a que estaba seguro de haber leído bien al chico, no quería asustarlo.- hipotéticamente, si fuera eso, ¿irías?

-No sé de qué estás hablando...

-De ti, mirando a Gene Kelly y a Gary Cooper, de tí que no le haces caso a Madeleine

Alfred estaba tan rojo y tan atormentado, que Arthur pensó en detenerse, pero ya estaban tocando el tema.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Madeleine acá?

-¿Tú te das cuenta de que le gustas no?.. ¿No?, ok olvídalo, ahora, cuando llegué no me hablabas, parecías una novia escandalosa...

-Claro que no- Alfred sobreactuaba su sorpresa, su fachada se desmoronaba. Solo había que presionar un poco más.

-Admite, que tenías segundas intenciones al invitarme a tu casa.

-Ok, mi pregunta es, ¿Tú tienes segundas intenciones?

-Sí - Arthur admitió a quemaropa, ya entregado al desastre y de pronto las manos del chico se estrujaban nerviosamente entre ellas.- ¿Te interesa?

Alfred ahora estaba sin habla, miró alrededor, asustado y dijo como haciéndose de rogar. - Está bien, dame tu dirección, pasearé a Crystal y nos vemos en una hora más.

El chico tomó su bicicleta y desapareció rápidamente, Arthur caminó rápidamente hasta el hotel dándose cuenta de que tenía que revisar que no hubiese nada sospechoso. Su suite era pequeña, pero tenía una salita y una cama, un balcón con vista al río. Tenía pocos residentes así que no había que temer por ruidos u ojos curiosos. Ordenó a conserjería que le consiguiesen algo de comer para ofrecer a su invitado, lo único disponible era una pizza, cobrada de más por la hora y premura. Solo tenía de su scotch favorito, y pensándolo bien, no sabía cuál era la bebida favorita de Alfred porque siempre que se veían era en el bar o en su casa e incluso allí el americano siempre intentaba darle en gusto.

Encargó unas coca colas, con eso debía bastar.

Estaba nervioso.

Cuando estaba vivo no había tenido que oficiar de anfitrión al ser el menor, cuando estaba en su segunda vida tampoco, porque dependía normalmente de las habilidades sociales de Drusilla y además sus amigos no comían. Algunos, como él, gustaban del alcohol y el cigarrillo solo por el sabor y por seguir una costumbre social de la que no podían desprenderse. Aunque claro, no podían emborracharse.

Miró bien su closet por si había algo sospechoso, guardó los daguerrotipos y fotos suyas con Drusilla, las cartas, todo indicio en un cofre con llave, así como los papeles de sus cuentas bancarias. Sus nombres e identificaciones falsas estaban allí. De vez en cuando, al pasar un tiempo prudente, debía robarse la identidad de una persona - a la que desafortunadamente debía hacer desaparecer - para poder seguir teniendo dinero, cuentas y acceso al sistema financiero en general. También podría vivir como un salvaje robando efectivo, pero ese estilo le parecía pedestre.

Desde recepción le anunciaron que tenía visita. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Alfred seguro iba a lamentar ese trasnoche, pero ahí estaba, con una expresión confusa y expectante. Arthur lo hizo pasar y le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, le preguntó si quería Scotch o una soda. Para su sorpresa, el chico prefirió el alcohol.

Luego de dar unos tragos largos preguntó en un volumen muy bajo y temeroso.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Arthur dejó que el silencio se instalara para ver si el chico completaba la frase, pero nada.

-De que te gustaban los caballeros

-No soy un sodomita.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas, solo sé que no te gustan las mujeres, algunas pistas, tus amigos estaban mostrándonos fotos de Betty Page y no te interesó, solo comentaste que era muy bella... normalmente se hacen comentarios más... carnales

-Tal vez no soy así, tal vez me gustan las chicas rubias, o más puras, o más elegantes.

-Bueno, si fuera por eso le harías caso a las chicas que intentan hablarte en el bar o a Madeleine...

-En serio, no sé de donde has sacado eso de Madeleine...

-Creo que solo hace falta que salga en el periódico, como sea; te ví mirando a Gene Kelly, a Gary Cooper - Alfred corrió su mirada hacia el balcón - y he visto como me miras.

-No te creas tanto - respondió el chico, herido.

-No me estoy creyendo, simplemente apunto algo que he notado, no tienes que actuar a la defensiva, no dije que estuviese molesto

-Deberías estarlo, porque a tí te gustan las chicas, ¿tenías una novia o no?

-Si la tuve, pero eso no es excluyente

-Eres demasiado

-¿Demasiado qué...?

Ahora el chico volvió su mirada suplicante hacia él.

-Nadie debe enterarse.

-Y nadie lo hará...

Arthur se acercó, pensó en ocupar su influencia atrayente sobre el muchacho, pero no quería, nunca siendo humano tuvo la oportunidad de intentar seducir a conciencia a uno. Su primera pareja sexual fue Dru, luego su primer hombre, un humano que lo sedujo a él. Ahora tenía años de experiencia de ventaja y había tenido encuentros con muchos congéneres, pero aún así quería sentir la adrenalina, la incertidumbre.

Alfred no se alejó, estaban a centímetros de distancia, Arthur miró hacia arriba, el chico le miraba expectante, sus ojos entrecerrados, su pupila dilatada, su corazón acelerándose. Arthur con la yema de sus dedos tocó las palmas de la mano del chico acercó su rostro, rozó la mejilla con sus labios. La temperatura corporal del chico se desbordaba de modo que hasta él mismo podía sentir ese calor. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo a los amantes a los que él estaba acostumbrado.

El jovencito corrió el rostro para alinear sus labios y los entreabrió, para iniciar un contacto, Arthur humedeció sus labios y comenzó el contacto, de modo suave y tentativo; quería tentarlo; los vellos del brazo del chico se erizaban. Arthur estaba amando cada una de sus reacciones. Mordió su labio inferior, sintió el aleteo de sus pestañas al cerrar los ojos, la lengua del chico comenzó a asomarse por entre sus labios, tibia, exquisita. Venas calientes palpitando bajo el músculo, Arthur subió sus manos por los brazos del chico y agarró su cabello, Alfred jadeó y luego soltó un gemido que jaló los nervios de Arthur de una forma inexplicable.

Su primer beso con Drusilla fue emocionante porque nunca había tenido un contacto erótico con nadie; además ella era excepcionalmente atrevida para una mujer del siglo diecinueve. Pero este beso era intoxicante de otra forma, Alfred era inexperto y torpe y eso daba una emoción distinta, saber que él era el primero, que lo deseaban de una forma desesperada, que la sangre fluyendo y esos gemidos contenidos eran primerizos y por él. Arthur podía olfatear la excitación del muchacho en forma de una señal húmeda que se acumulaba en sus pantalones.

Por todos los demonios. Arthur debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme para controlar a la bestia interna y no lanzar al chico contra el suelo con su potencia sobrehumana. Comenzó a depositar besos suaves sobre sus labios hasta cortar el beso, aun manteniendo sus rostros juntos, Alfred no abría los ojos, parecía no querer despertar.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que es mutuo.

-Nunca pensé que era posible sentirse de esta forma - susurró el chico avergonzado.

-Tú también me has sorprendido, Jones

Luego de eso compartieron un último beso fugaz y una promesa de volverse a encontrar al otro día después del trabajo.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

El británico estaba en una lucha interna. Él sabía que nada bueno podía salir del rollo en que se estaba metiendo, pero por otra parte la novedad y la adrenalina eran encandilantes. Incluso la inmoralidad de saberse un predador que seducía a su presa le parecía interesante; el miedo de que Alfred se diera cuenta. Pero por otro lado debían ser cuidadosos, ya que el único que podría salir perjudicado con todo, era el chiquillo. Cuando el muchacho se fue se alejó hacia Winsconsin encontró a un viajero que no hablaba el idioma y que seguro estaba indocumentado. Arthur lo lamentó por su vida, pero debía estar bien alimentado si quería estar dentro de sus cabales.

No fue inmediatamente apenas cayó la noche, pasó a algunas tiendas que estaban abiertas, la disquería estaba casi vacía, agarró un vinilo de Bill Haley y uno de Sterndale para él. Llovía, ultimamente las lluvias eran cada vez más frecuentes y copiosas. Recordó que en Londres también lo eran, pero entonces dentro de su fragilidad mortal y prejuicios evitaba salir a empaparse, temiendo por su salud, sus ropas o lo que fueran a decirle en su casa.

Ahora iba con un abrigo largo de cuello alto, pero sin sombrero, el agua caía por su cabello color trigo y bajaba por debajo de su camisa. Solo sentía la frescura de la humedad, pero no la incomodidad del frío. Entró al local ya entrada la noche, Alfred estaba cambiando su turno con Feliciano cuando lo vió entrar y corrió su mirada ofuscada hacia el lado, intentando contener su sonrisa.

-¿Pocker y Whisky, amigo?- preguntó Arthur con un tono jovial a lo que el chico respondió con ganas.

-Espero que estés listo para perder.

-Contigo jamás, niño... adios a todos.

Parecía normal, que luego de conocerse y conversar a diario en el bar, ambos se hiciesen amigos y salieran de copas. Era lo que los jóvenes hacían. Corrieron bajo la lluvia empujándose por unas cinco cuadras hasta llegar al hotel, Arthur gritó una disculpa por ensuciar el piso y subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso en que estaba su habitación. Una vez dentro Arthur le pidió su abrigo para ponerlo cerca del calefactor de jardín. El muchacho obedeció y le pasó el abrigo distraído con el agua que aún goteaba desde el pelo de su amigo.

Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo, Arthur estaba de espaldas pero pudo sentir el calor aproximándose, se quedó quieto, expuso su cuello para facilitarle el contacto, el muchacho estaba casi pegado a él con una mano acariciaba su cabello húmedo y Arthur se puso de frente y lo agarró de sus suspensores, el cabello del chico también estaba mojado y el su olor corporal se sentía más intenso. El beso no se hizo esperar, Arthur puso su otra mano en la cintura, las pelvis de ambos estaban rozándose apenas pero el inglés con sus sentidos superiores podía escuchar la sangre de su compañero arremolinándose bajo su estómago, oler sus hormonas, escuchar su respiración.

No era lo mismo estar con un vivo. No había comparación ¿Sería Alfred consciente de la frialdad y rigidez de su cuerpo? Arthur puso sus manos frías bajo la camisa del muchacho, haciendo un paseo con sus dedos por la columna vertebral, con suavidad, los poros se endurecían en un escalofrío, el movimiento de los labios del muchacho se tornaban desesperados su boca abierta intentando devorarlo, Arthur se separó buscando su cuello, el pulso de la carótida, sería tan fácil, tan solo sobrepasar con su fuerza al chico, empujarlo sobre la cama y dejarlo vacío. Lamió la piel sintiendo la textura de la arteria palpitando bajo ella, Alfred soltó un gemido y se agarró fuerte a las espaldas de la camisa de su amigo, Arthur pudo palpar de forma evidente la dureza en su zona baja, apresó con sus labios la piel del cuello del chico y subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja; la melena rubia le hacía cosquillas, el cabello olía a cigarrillo, café, comida: los olores del bar; pero también un olor a madera vieja que seguro era el de su casa y a otro aroma masculino que era seguro su esencia corporal. Arthur, escondido tras su cuello pudo olfatear con desparpajo mientras besaba donde podía. Alfred casi sollozaba, su cuerpo debilitándose lánguido, entonces el inglés se dió cuenta que sin querer lo estaba doblegando con su ferormona.

Intentó controlar su influjo y tomó su rostro de frente estudiando su reacción.

-Así que de esto hablaba Lovino...

-A qué te refieres.

-Lovino dijo que cuando besaba a Antonia se ponía como loco y debía separarse de ella antes de faltarle el respeto.

-¿Sabes que puedes faltarme el respeto, verdad?

Alfred rió perezosamente, Arthur acercó su nariz a la del muchacho estrechando el contacto.

-Yo, por otro lado, necesito saber qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar conmigo, al menos físicamente.

-¿Tenemos que acordarlo?

-Claro, porque independientemente de que sigamos siendo solo amigos o algo más, seguro tienes una idea de qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo.

-Quiero tocarte y que me toques...

-¿Qué tanto?

-No lo sé, hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener la oportunidad de besar a un hombre y ahora cuando metiste las manos bajo mi camisa, ¡Cristo!- Arthur se encogió ante la mención de la divinidad, pero lo ocultó bien, el chico siguió - pensé que estallaría.

-Entonces qué tal si me dejas guiarte y cuando te sientas incómodo, me detienes.

El muchacho asintió.

-Es muy importante... si no te sientes bien debes decírmelo y si de pronto ya no te sientes cómodo haciendo esto con otro hombre, o conmigo...

Alfred lo acercó bruscamente para besarlo, una de sus manos temblorosas se dirigió a la entrepierna del inglés, palpó su dureza y enfatizó.

-No tengo problema contigo, o con que seas un hombre, de hecho creo que esa es la mejor parte.

Esa noche sobre su cama, Arthur solamente se dedicó a enseñarle algunos puntos táctiles externos que causaban placer, Alfred era como arcilla en sus manos, su torso desnudo era tostado, muscular y libre de cicatrices. El británico parecía escuálido y pálido en comparación, sus manos frías se deleitaron con el calor del chico, cuando las ropas colgadas estuvieron secas el muchacho fue a tomar el Taxi que su amigo pidió y pagó para él.

Recordó esa fiesta en India en que estaban con Yao, Drusilla, Heracles y Kiku. Habían muchos invitados ilustres entre quienes destacaba Edward Carpenter, que era ya un hombre de mediana edad; hablaron de poesía, se aislaron en un rincón de la sala, Arthur se sintió arrastrado hacia su inteligencia. Drusilla, le cerró el ojo. De la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando le daba el permiso de relacionarse con otra mujer, pero ¿a qué estaba jugando? ¿proponía en serio que tuviese un encuentro con este hombre? El hombre lo había invitado a ver la biblioteca de la casa, le había hablado acerca de las deidades budistas y luego le había entrampado en un beso firme al que primero Arthur no supo responder. Pero luego comprendió que en su vida libre no importaban esos prejuicios y que ese hombre que aún vivía entre los vivos, no era prisionero de las normas sociales.

Luego se había enterado que el poeta había conocido a un joven de clase baja y se habían ido a vivir juntos. Nada de lo que su época había esperado de ellos, pero esos lujos se los podía dar alguien de alta sociedad, en especial si era considerado un intelectual.

Desde esa vez, Arthur fue desdibujando las restricciones de su vida sexual de modo que pensó que nada volvería a escandalizarlo. En ese momento de su vida, con casi cien años, en un pueblo frío del norte de América, se encontraba volviendo a la adolescencia. Si no supiera que era imposible e inaceptable exigiría estar con el muchacho todo el tiempo; pero debía reprimirse, alguien debía hacerlo en nombre de los dos ya que Alfred, llevado por su juventud podría cometer un error que los expusiera a ambos.

Arthur le recomendó de vez en cuando salir a tomar un café con una chica, cualquiera. A Alfred de día se le veía en la tienda de su padre haciendo repartos, en las tardes en algún paseo con una chica, de 6 a 11 atendiendo en el bar de los italianos y luego de eso se iba de jugarretas con su amigo, o al menos eso pensaban todos.

El muchacho de a poco perdía el pudor y se dejaba despojar de todas sus ropas, un disco de jazz tapaba sus suspiros y ecos. Arthur recostado a su lado le indicaba qué hacer con sus manos. Alfred se abalanzaba sobre él, besaba su cuello, con su mano derecha envolvía al inglés en un ritmo rápido y frenético, Arthur quiso ayudarle también, llevando su mano hacia abajo y uniéndose a la carrera, para potenciar la sensación, liberó su influjo, las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron, se aferró a él con desespero, sudaba, su temperatura se elevaba y Arthur quería enterrar sus dientes en él tanto que le tomó todo de sí contenerse. Se sobrepuso, soltándolo y luego posicionándose entre sus piernas para frotarse diréctamente con él; el americano se había dejado ir dejándose caer su cabeza, los ojos cerrados, Arthur intentaba mantener la atención lejos de su cuello así que se entretenía con su clavícula. El roce tenía su cuerpo en una temperatura mayor a la que estaba acostumbrado, era enloquecedor.

Alfred explotó con un grito contenido y Arthur al sentir la humedad deslizándose por su muslo, le siguió a los pocos minutos; el chico ahora duraba más, en principio se corría a los pocos minutos de sentir una mano desnuda sobre sí, ahora requería mucho más tacto y Arthur temía que pronto pidiera otra cosa. Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de acto con un mortal, porque se corría el riesgo de sangramiento y entonces podía ser que la tentación lo llevara a un crimen inesperado.

El joven americano se contentó con pasar las noches de invierno abrazado a él por unas horas cerca del calefactor. Esa sería recordada como la mejor época de su vida, era joven la gente le veía salir con chicas y de noche estaba con quien quería. Él nunca había entendido lo que empujaba a las personas a tener relaciones, pero estaba tan enamorado de Arthur que ahora no sabía cómo había vivido casi veinte años de su vida en un vacío tan grande.

Amaba , su cabello rubio ceniza desordenado y reluciente antes las luces de la luna y los faroles; el contraste que hacía con sus ojos verde oscuro que a veces se veían exhaustos y viejos de tanto luchas contra sus dolencias; amaba su piel pálida y etérea, su voz raspada y elegante con ese acento inglés y palabras antiguas. Su vestimenta sobria, sus gestos felinos y la forma en que a veces olía a algo tan delicioso que Alfred se mareaba y lo único que quería era echarse junto a él para siempre.

No le importaba que tuviera esas extrañas alergias que no lo dejaban salir al sol ni comer cualquier cosa y que a veces desapareciera un día completo por hacerse controles médicos, porque luego volvía y era como siempre, aunque podía notar que siempre se estaba conteniendo, comos si temiera hacer algo que pudiese empujar a que Alfred se alejara corriendo.

-Estuve leyendo - comentó el americano desde el sillón de la habitación de hotel del inglés mientras se entibiaba tomando un café.

-Eso es nuevo...

-¡Oye!, no te rías... fui a la biblioteca porque tenía curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre las cosas que hacemos, sobre qué más podemos hacer...

Arthur dejó su té sobre la mesita lo miró con curiosidad. Intentó alivianar el ambiente diciendo.

-Si querías leer el libro indio sobre las posturas sexuales me lo hubieses pedido, lo tengo guardado por allí.

-¡No es eso! - contestó rápidamente el chico chillando avergonzado, pero luego en un tono quebradizo preguntó - ¿En serio existe un libro así?

-¿Quieres verlo?

-No, Arthur, el asunto es que leí sobre la sodomía...

-Oh, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobre que es un crimen? ¿Sobre los castigos y penas de muerte que dan a los sodomitas?

-Eso, y que técnicamente no podrían encarcelarnos, al menos a mí no, porque no hemos realizado... el acto propiamente tal.

-Eso es bueno- razonó Arthur, tomando su taza de té para dar el último trago- la hemos pasado bien sin quebrantar la ley.

-No es ese el punto al que quería llegar... yo sí quiero quebrantar la ley- Arthur podría haberse ahogado si fuese una persona que necesitara el aire, el líquido bajó por su garganta pesadamente y se aclaró la garganta para guardar las apariencias.

-¿Sabes que eso involucra penetración anal y que no necesariamente es disfrutado por todo mundo? Creo que podrías buscar otra forma de quebrantar la ley

-No es que quiera quebrantar la ley, es que quiero estar contigo...

-Podemos estar juntos de muchas formas

-¿Y qué tiene de malo esta?

-No creo que entiendas la embergadura y consecuencias de lo que eso significa...

-O tal vez eres tú el que no quiere, creo que deberías decírmelo, después de todo tú has tenido novia y...

-No tiene nada que ver, una cosa es mi ex y otra cosa eres tú.

-¿Entonces?

-Que no sé, ya veremos, por lo pronto no.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-No tienes que pedir permiso

-Alfred se sentó en la mesita de centro para quedar de frente y agarró la cabeza del inglés con sus manos para buscar sus labios; Arthur cerró los ojos, queriendo bajar la guardia. El olor y sabor amargoso del café impregnado en la boca de Alfred. Comenzó a abalanzarse sobre él de a poco hasta que ambos estaban recostados sobre el sillón, Alfred encima suyo aventurando sus manos bajo su camisa y la camiseta interior. Arthur olvidó pretender que respiraba mientras respondía enajenado jalando el menor hacia sí, Alfred sonrió en el beso ante su respuesta.

De esa forma se resolvían casi todas sus disputas; Arthur no tenía la resolución suficiente para estar enojado mucho tiempo. Alfred seguía insistiendo que incursionaran aún más allá y Arthur lo evadía de la forma más sutil posible hasta que una vez había cedido parcialmente. Luego de haber ido al cine con sus amigos Alfred estaba muy enojado porque sus amigos emparejados se abrazaban y tomaban la mano en público mientras ellos tenían que encubrir todo en una fachada de amigos de parranda.

Arthur le había querido dar un consuelo desvistiéndolo con parsimonia y pidiéndole que confiara en él. Le hizo recostarse para luego atenderlo oralmente mientras con sus dedos manipulaba ese manojo de nervios en el interior del muchacho, imitó un ritmo frenético y fuerte, imitando el acto que el chico deseaba de la mejor forma en que podía. Alfred estaba deshecho en la cama, susurrando entre quejidos "Dios.. Arthur, Arthur". El inglés podía sentir como palpitaba entre sus labios, el flujo sanguíneo haciendo presión en su erección, tenía que hacerlo terminar pronto o las ganas de beber su sangre lo superarían; afortunadamente acabó y Arthur pudo solazarse con la textura y olor de sus fluidos.

Drusilla le había dicho que los vivos sabían distinto y era cierto.

Alfred se mantuvo muy contento con esa experiencia, considerando que era una compensación aceptable. Los meses pasaban y Arthur comenzaba a inquietarse porque ya llevaba dos años en el pueblo y al menos un año consumido en esa pasión. Su plan inicial de ir al hemisferio sur se veía frustrado y no tenía a nadie más que culpar que a sí mismo y su falta de voluntad.

-La única manera en que tu y yo podamos estar juntos es que nos fuéramos de acá, podríamos estar todo el día paseando o en la habitación de hotel; como seríamos turistas nadie cuestionaría la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos, iríamos de pueblo en pueblo por muchos países...

-¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?- preguntó Alfred recostado sobre sus piernas mientras Arthur leía un informe de su contador.

-Pensé que querías quedarte acá para ayudar a tu familia.

-Así era, pero... también he pensado en que me dijiste de aprovechar la primavera antes de que llegara el invierno y...

-¿Te irías conmigo?

-Eres un tipo raro y amargado y aún así quiero estar contigo donde sea.

-Pues gracias... supongo-Su voz salió casual, pero el pánico se estaba apoderando del inglés. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?, podrían tomar un avión o barco hacia europa o hacia la India, pero ¿luego qué? "Tendré que convertirlo... no hay opción", pensó. - Y si te digo que puedo arreglar un viaje para fin de mes en barco, ¿Qué me dirías?

El americano se enderezó de pronto y exclamó.

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-Claro, si quieres, digo no tenía pensado vivir acá para siempre, si quieres venir, pues es mejor...

-¡Sí, sí, sí, Vamos, donde tu quieras!

Unos días después Arthur había conseguido unos boletos para un vuelo hasta Green Bay, que partía en 20 días más, luego debían esperar 3 días en la ciudad puerto hasta que llegara el trasatlántico. Estaba emocionado, no quería darle mayores vueltas al asunto, lo dejaría vivir así un tiempo, hasta que cumpliera unos treinta años y luego le diría todo y lo dejaría decidir, estaba seguro que Alfred elegiría ser convertido y estar con él para siempre. Se preguntaba qué diría Dru si supiera lo que haría y entonces, como invocando a la desgracia recibió un sobre con una misiva desde Bulgaria con una letra, aroma y nombre desconocido; su instinto le dijo que era importante. Supo inmediatamente quién era al ver el saludo.

" _Querido mío_

 _Quisiera poder escribirte con un motivo más alegre, pero apremia que sepas esto. Sadiq sabe que existes, lo ha averiguado con uno de sus engendrados. Me ha mandado una carta en que me dice que te va a encontrar. Iría a buscarte, pero temo que me sigan y ponerte en peligro, estoy en casa de Nikolay (1), Heracles vendrá luego y traerá refuerzos, vamos a ir por él e intentaremos encontrarlo antes de que te encuentre._

 _Aun así te digo, si quieres a ese muchacho, te conviene dejarlo ahora o llevarlo contigo y convertirlo para que luche a tu lado, porque sino, no le podrás defender. Sadiq es capaz de destrozarlo vivo frente a tí solo para torturarte. También podrías venir y luchar a nuestro lado, yo preferiría eso, pero no puedo imponerme en tu vida._

 _Te deseo lo mejor y que estés a salvo._

 _D.D."_

Esa noche se vieron unos breves minutos pero apenas se besaron, Alfred estaba demasiado emocionado arreglando todo, le comentó que dejaría una carta diciendo que se iba de viaje y que luego cuando pasa un tiempo daría más explicaciones. Arthur tenía un plomo instalado en su conciencia. De pronto la decisión no era tan simple porque convertirlo tampoco aseguraba que el chico estuviese seguro, aún estaría intentando controlar sus instintos, habilidades, su sed y si Sadiq llegaba al ser un superior del mismo linaje, podría doblegarlos a ambos.

El curso de acción fue mucho más fácil que la toma de la decisión que hubo detrás. El inglés tomó su auto y condujo el mismo hasta el puerto de Green Bay en Wisconsin empacando todo y dejando solo una misiva cortante.

"Esto no podía ser. Creo que nos precipitamos, siento haberte dado ilusión de viajar, tengo asuntos que atender.

Has sido un gran amigo.

Hasta siempre.

Arthur."

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Cuando Arthur finalmente encontró a su Sire y a sus clan en Salónica ella había corrido a recibirle. Interpretó su soledad como el término de su relación y lo lamentó "Lo siento tanto, amor", pero él era incapaz de enojarse con ella. Sin ella Arthur Kirkland hubiese muerto virgen, insustancial, infeliz y miserable en esa cama en 1865. sin embargo, ella le dió más tiempo, para conocer las ruinas de Ejipto, el sexo, la trasecendencia, y luego el amor allá en Minneapolis con un muchachito de veinte años. No se arrepentía, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Heracles estaba rodeado de un grupo de recién engendrados, claramente para poder hacer frente a lo que se que Sadiq les mandase. Cuando lo vió llegar se sintió impresionado por su piel oscura, sus ojos penetrantes de un marrón rojizo, la fiereza de su gesto y profundidad de su voz. Drusilla lo veía con la mirada inyectada en odio.

Los recién convertidos de Heracles se avalanzaron contra los de Sadiq. Arthur, Yao y Drusilla lucharon contra el turco. Al principio la pelea era pareja, pero Yapo, pese a ser pequeño, era hábil, así que se coló bajo sus brazos, lo hizo caer y Dru clavó una enorme pica de madera en su pecho. Los engendros de Sadiq fueron eliminados por Yao y Heracles de modo que solo quedaban los novatos del griego. Los mató a todos a sangre fría arguyendo que no podía criar tantos niños.

-¿Qué pretendías con esa enorme estaca?- preguntó Arthur a su Sire mientras paseaban por el la zona portuaria unas horas después.

-Quería empalarlo para retribuirle los malos ratos, pero ni siquiera me pude dar ese gusto .

-Eres tremenda ¿eh?

-Es que viví tantos siglos con miedo... incluso arruinó tu relación, ese desgr...

-Ya no importa Dru - suspiró Arthur dejando de caminar y mirando hacia el mar.

-Si vas a volver, creo que ahora es el momento.

-¿Tú volverías?... Si tú estuvieses en mi lugar, si yo hubiera estado sano y hubiese tenido veinte años ¿Habrías vuelto por mí?, ¿Me habrías llevado para convertirme o verme envejecer y morir a tu lado?

-Creo que debí enseñarte a ser más hijo de puta - respondió ella tomándole del brazo.- Si quieres vuelve, sino te vas donde quieras o te quedas conmigo un rato, tenía pensado ir a Ítaca el verano está comenzando.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Inevitablemente, diez años después Arthur volvió a Estados Unidos, se quedó en Boston unos meses, pero siempre supo que su intención era volver a Minesota. Para él diez años eran un suspiro, todo era reciente, los besos, la pasión, el desencanto.

Rentó una cabaña en la parte norte de la ciudad y se deslizó por diversos callejones oscuros olfateando su aroma. Entonces lo que rastreó fue inesperado, una persona que olía como él venía acompañado de otra; el inglés se escondió tras un camión y observó a Madeleine de la mano de un niño de unos cinco años. Ella olía a él y el chico no solo tenía su aroma, sino sus rasgos y su sangre.

Los siguió y se enteró donde vivían. Estaban casados, Alfred ahora usaba unos anteojos, trabajaba aún en la tienda de abarrotes de su padre, pero a veces llegaba con un traje de cocina manchado con harina y Arthur se alegró que al menos hubiese cumplido uno de sus sueños.

A veces salía al porche y fumaba, era la misma marca que Arthur fumó una vez y el inglés comprendió que probablemente lo hacía más por nostalgia que por gusto. ¿Lo recordaría? ¿pensaría en él por las noches con las mismas ansias? Al año Madeleine estaba esperando una niña, Arthur pudo verla llegar a casa; estuvo ahí mirando los cumpleaños que se hicieron en el barrio, estuvo allí cuando Alfred salía y miraba al cielo con un gesto desolador. Alfred siempre reía, besaba en la frente a su esposa, a sus hijos, era un compañero encantador y un gran padre, pero nunca lo vió estrechándola por la cintura y acorralarla contra el sillón como lo había hecho con él.

Arthur era maldito por alegrarse de que Alfred no sintiese ya pasión por nadie. Lo observó desde lejos por décadas, su matrimonio, sus hijos y la forma en que a veces se le nota que finge, que está al límite con su papel de esposo y padre perfecto aunque nadie lo note y que su única huida es salir de noche con su perro nuevo a fumarse un cigarro y recorrer los parques que alguna vez atravesaron los dos con Crystal.

Se queda en la penumbra mirando a Alfred entregar a su hija a otro, abrazándola y luego sentándose durante la fiesta. Nadie repara en intruso que sabe cómo manipular y hacerse pasar como parte del personal de cocina. Alfred mira a todos lados, conversa, bromea, baila con Madeleine y ríen como si tuvieran un chiste interno muy gracioso, les sacan fotos. Entonces Arthur se da cuenta, con celos, con humillación de que Alfred la ama.

Pero es obvio que así sería, ¿Cómo no amar a la madre de sus hijos? ¿a la mujer que lo ha apoyado en los momentos de debilidad, enfermedad y pobreza?, Alfred ama a Madeleine de una forma semejante a la que Arthur amó a Drusilla por 86 años. La bella, misteriosa y aventurera Drusilla que salvó sus existencia del sinsentido, que le mostró el mundo y le inyectó amor por la vida. Son amores eternos, construidos con años y paciencia. Pero otra cosa es la llama, la pasión y el deseo enloquecido, ¿Será que uno ama más lo que elige? y tal vez era por eso que Arthur estaba allí en la penumbra siempre observando por más de treinta años y que Alfred miraba hacia la noche en eterna espera. Porque en gran parte a ambos la vida los había elegido. A Arthur lo eligió su vida eterna del mismo modo en que él decidió por Alfred cuando decidió abandonarlo antes del viaje y luego no volver por él.

Ahora Alfred era un anciano, en un hospital, estaba conectado a la vida por una serie de cables y miraba las hojas amarillas caer por la ventana en la lluvia. En medio de estertores, volvió la cabeza hasta él y le dijo:

-Parece que es cierto que eres un fantasma... un fantasma de invierno.

-Señor Jones, yo...

-Sé quién eres, Arthur, no me mientas ahora, sé que no envejeces, te he visto - recuperó el aliento, sus pulmones apenas resistían producto de la neumonía. No debería estar hablando, pensó el inmortal, pero el anciano prosiguió. - te vi en el cumpleaños de Amelia, te ví en el cumpleaños número 10 de Matthew y pensé, Dios mío, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, porque te extrañaba tanto, pero luego te vi en la cocina en la fiesta de la boda de mi hija y estabas igual... sigues igual, no envejeces, ni comes, ni puedes ver la luz del sol, y eres frío como una piedra y magnético...

-Alfred, eso puedo explicarlo

-No me interesan tus explicaciones ahora, debiste dármelas cuando te negaste a tener sexo conmigo o cuando me abandonaste, pero no importa ahora. Solo te quiero pedir un favor.- El viejo le pidió agitando su mano que se acercase- Arthur caminó tan silenciosamente que parecía estar levitando. - Podrías darme en el gusto una vez y comer de mí

-No te voy a morder ahora, es demasiado tarde, no sobrevivirías y tal vez quedarías anciano para siempre

-No te estoy pidiendo que me conviertas, sino que comas de mí, creo que después de haberte alejado de mi sin preguntarme mi opinión merezco que me des gusto... no estoy enojado, te he perdonado en el momento que comprendí lo que eras y entiendo que debes tener razones que no puedo comprender

-No quise condenarte a tener esta vida, la vida sin la muerte no tiene propósito, tú fuiste mi propósito por cuarenta años ¿y ahora quieres que te mate?

-Moriré de todos modos - jadeó Alfred y su cabello era blanco, su piel manchada y arrugada, su aliento estaba avinagrado con los años y sus brazos, una vez fuertes y musculosos, eran débiles y flácido, mas sus ojos azules seguían siendo las mismas fuentes abisales que le atraparon en 1952.- sino quisiste darle un sentido a mi vida, al menos dale un sentido a mi muerte.

Arthur se posicionó encima, con cuidado, besó el rostro del anciano y luego descendió a su cuello. La carótida palpitaba visible tras esa piel frágil y transparente, sus dientes rasgaron la carne, haciendo un espacio para tener acceso a la fuente, el líquido tibio, exquisito bajaba por su garganta y sabía a historia, al sabor de su piel joven, a sus labios, su sudor, su aliento. Tenía sabor a las promesas que no se cumplieron. Arthur recordó la mirada juguetona, enojada, excitada, ilusionada; luego las miradas cansadas y pérdidas de ese Alfred de mediana edad y esta sangre era exquisita porque en esos 82 años había macerado todo. Cuando quedaba poco intentó clavar más los dientes, pero la máquina comenzó a avisar que el anciano estaba sin vida y él debía desaparecer de allí. Besó los labios rígidos por última vez antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

La muerte era el sentido. La muerte era la vida, y él seguiría persiguiéndola y deseándola en silencio, tal vez Alfred estaba esperándolo al final de esa eternidad, como aquel lejano sueño de invierno.

* * *

NOTAS:

Sadiq es el malo, porque los Turcos Otomanos invadían Rumanía, hasta que Vlad Teppes el empalador se puso violento y los mantuvo a raya.

Drusilla es nyoRumania, le puse ese nombre por razones, la hice mujer porque quería que Arthur fuese bisexual y que comenzara su vida nueva con una mujer.

Si bien los vampiros solo se alimentan de sangre, en una serie de vampiros que yo veía en los 90 - Buffy The Vampire Slayer- había un vampiro que bebía alcohol o comía galletas solo por rebeldía, por sentirse más vivo. Pensé que eso era algo que quería incorporar acá para hacerlo más normal.


	2. Tu potencial y mi sangre - Omake y Final

**NOTA:** Antes que sigan quiero decir que este era un fic que yo quería escribir aparte desde hace muuuuchos años, pero luego pensé que podía ser la segunda parte y final de este. Quienes conozcan la historia de Buffy la caza vampiros encontrarán muchos guiños a ese universo, cambié muchas cosas, obviamente, por gusto y por acomodar la historia a mi universo. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Tu potencial y mi sangre**

Una vez que salió corriendo del hospital, la noche ya había caído. Pensó que ir a esperar el amanecer, pero probablemente estaría tan nublado, que solo sufriría quemaduras y no lograría su objetivo de desintegrarse. Pensó en correr hacia abajo, buscar en los estados soleados una muerte definitiva, cuando se la nada una bala atravesó su pierna, no cicatrizaba, el dolor era quemante y comprendió que lo habían atacado con plata. Alguien lo había descubierto. Tres hombres enmascarados y vestidos de negro se avalanzaron contra él y lo encadenaron usando el mismo metal susurrando oraciones en latín. Sin más fuerzas y entregado a su destino, se desplomó.

Al despertar estaba en un calabozo y podía oler y escuchar que muchas personas estaban reunidas cerca de él, pisos más arriba. No podía escuchar el tono de sus conversaciones porque se sentía débil, seguro porque estaba en un lugar bendito. Habían sacado la bala de su pierna pero no los grilletes, la herida seguía en parte abierta. Esperó unos días, estaba comenzando a tener sed, estaba atado, débil, sediento y rodeado de vivos. Lo único que lo animaba, era que lo más probable es que lo matasen antes de cometer un crimen.

Cuando abrieron la puerta había cinco hombres, recitaban oraciones haciendo que se desplomara, pusieron una máscara, como una bozal en su cabeza y lo trasladaron a un vehículo. Arthur no tenía idea dónde estaba, pero notó que hacía más calor, así que asumió que estaba en el sur. al sacarlo del camión, pudo notar otro grupo de personas, unos tipos con trajes y capuchas marrones alrededor de una chica.

-... el ritual debe realizarse exactamente como lo planeamos, si él bebe de tí también, serás convertida, sino logras hacerlo y te atrapa, te matará, ¿has entendido?

La chica asentía con determinación y de pronto vio que lo estaban soltando. No, no, no. ¿Es que no sabían que estaba hambriento? Su fuerza regresaba rápidamente y entonces no tuvo más remedio que largarse a correr. Estaban en medio de la nada, hectáreas de bosque y a kilómetros, plantaciones de maíz. Debía alejarse de estas personas y encontrar algún enfermo, algún animal que comer. Rápido.

Pero la muchacha le estaba dando alcance y de la nada, con fuerza y precisión unas boleadoras se ataron a sus pies y lo hicieron tropezar. Ella se puso delante suyo en una posición combativa, Arthur rugió amenazante y desesperado. El pulso de la chica estaba a mil, como si hubiera agotado toda su energía en darle alcance.

-¡Debes irte!

-¡No!, debo concretar el ritual - contestó ella acercándose a él, el inglés gruño, mostró sus dientes mientras sus pies luchaban por liberarse. Ella lo golpeó con una patada muy certera. Se notaba que sabía golpear, sus músculos eran fuertes y sabía cómo dirigir su fuerza. - ¡Ja!, ahora no puedes pelear ¿verdad?, pero cuando mataste a mi abuelo en el hospital seguro no dudaste en destrozar su cuello, ¡Pelea, demonio!

\- ¿Tu abuelo?, ¿eres nieta de Alfred? - contestó Arthur liberándose y saltando hacia una rama de un árbol.

-¡No tienes derecho a llamarle así!, ¡Ven acá! ¡Cobarde!

-¿Es esto una fría vendeta familiar?, porque si es así no me opongo

-Es una venganza y una misión, aclaró la chica.- Era alta, tenía una figura fuerte y atlética pero no por eso dejaba de ser femenina. Tenía el cabello rubio con reflejos anaranjados, su piel dorada y unos inconfundibles ojos azules. Por supuesto que era la nieta de Alfred.

-Muy bien entonces - aceptó el inglés bajando del árbol.- Pero quiero que sepas que no quería hacer daño, yo amaba a tu abuelo.

-¡Pero qué dices, eres un monstruo!, ¡No puedes amar a nadie!... ellos me dijeron que intentarías manipularme. - Nuevamente se puso en guardia y lo aventó lejos de una patada. Aparte de tonta e insolente, era fuerte y era la nieta de Alfred, pero Arthur ya se estaba cansando de ella. Se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada que la desequilibró, la muchacha cayó y sacó una estaca de su chaqueta.

-Veo que andas preparada.

-Una cazadora siempre está preparada.

-¿Cazadora?- Arthur había escuchado hablar de esto, de hecho Heracles, dentro de las enseñanza que le dejó, le había explicado todo.

Existe un consejo en Inglaterra que se dedicaba a luchar contra lo sobrenatural, investigan demonios, vampiros, lobos y muertos vivientes; desarrollan armas para asesinarlos y protegen las cinco puertas del inframundo. En los cinco continentes existe una anomalía, un lugar que vincula con la dimensión infernal de donde vienen los demonios, se les llama "bocas del infierno" y si se activan al mismo tiempo se puede desatar la apocalipsis. Cada una de ellas tiene una cazadora, una chica que es entrenada y luego mediante un ritual que involucra un demonio o vampiro, activa sus poderes para poder hacer frente a las batallas.

-Pero tú no eres una cazadora aún, o no- el británico probó su punto golpéandola de nuevo y lanzándola unos metros más allá. -Eres una potencial, apenas, una chica dura, pero podría hacerte pedazos...

-Podrías intentar hacerlo - respondió la chica poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él, Arthur esquivó varios golpes y le dio un empujón.

-¡Estás jugando conmigo!

-y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Pelea en serio!

-¿Con una cría?... no se puede bailar en serio con una cría

-Ya me mostraré lo que puede hacer una cría - reclamó ella haciéndole una zancadilla y sacando una cuchilla, la iba a dirigir a su cuello cuando él tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Estas loca si crees que sabiendo que eres su nieta dejaré que me uses para activar tus poderes - Se concentró y la lanzó con sus manos lejos de él. La chica jadeó con sorpresa.

-Deja de hablar de mi abuelo como si lo conocieras.

-Oh, niña, yo conocí a tu abuelo y tal vez no pude hacer nada bueno por él, pero no dejaré que te mates por una estúpida causa.

Y dicho esto se lanzó a correr para alejarse de ella.

-¡Se escapa!- gritaron y entonces, tres balas lo atravesaron y lo derribaron.

Volvió a despertar en un calabozo. Se exasperó, si no lo mataban, era porque querían hacer el ritual a toda costa. Tal vez debería pelear en serio con ella, para que se diera cuenta que no valía la pena y lo matara y ojalá desistiera de sus opciones vocacionales. Aunque, si ella era la mitad de obstinada de lo que fue él, probablemente se buscaría otro vampiro o demonio.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por la puerta. Ella venía entrando con un jarrón de greda.

-Han pasado días, así que te traje algo - la chica puso el jarrón en el suelo y una bombilla en él. Arthur olfateó la sangre de cerdo y comenzó a beber desesperado. Estaba tibia, era humillante, parecía un bebé al que traían el biberón.

-Estuve hablando con mi abuela y... me contó que mi abuelo sí tuvo un amigo Arthur, hace años, antes de que se casaran.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Por qué lo mataste?

-Porque él me lo pidió

-Oh, no, tal vez con tus chicas eso funcione, pero a mi no me jodas...

-Estaba muriendo, quería irse con algo de aventura, fue mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué querías?, le di gusto...¿Acaso dudas de que tu abuelo quisiera tener una última aventura extrema antes de irse?

La muchacha lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos, estudiándolo.

-Te creo... casi- se puso de pie y lo miró hacia abajo agregando - obtendré lo que quiero de tí ¿sabes?

-Eres muy engreída para ser solo una potencial, niña...

-soy Emily y voy a beber tu sangre, me convertiré en cazadora y te mataré

La chica volvió más tarde, armada. Una cuchilla, una estaca y una cadena. Arthur se puso de pie, se sentía más fuerte pese a los grilletes. La chica se acercó y le dió un puñetazo, él respondió con una patada, sintió una cadena agarrarse de su brazo y jaló de ella para acercar a su atacante y la expulsó de una patada; la cadena ahora era suya y no era de plata, así que tenía un arma.

Emily se paró frente a él, estudiando por donde abordarlo, Arthur se balanceaba en pose combativa, esperando cualquier movimiento. Emilý corrió de frente pero cuando iba llegando, dobló intentando ponerse tras de él; el inglés se agachó, se echó hacia atrás embistiéndola, la lanzó en una llave y una vez que estuvo en el suelo la aprisionó usando la cadena.

-Creo que estás pecando de ingenua niñita, te están usando, ahora te ayudan porque te necesitan, pero cuando estés vieja, si es que llegas a los treinta años, te dejarán morir para poner a otra en tu lugar- la chica gruñía y jadeaba furiosa bajo él, así que tuvo que aplicar más fuerza- te han dicho que somos los malos, que no tenemos alma, pero eso es porque tenemos que matar para vivir, ¿cuál es la excusa de ellos? ¿cuál es tu excusa?

La dejó ir saltando lejos, la muchacha lo miró horrorizada y salió corriendo dejándolo solo en la celda.

+0+0+0+

Horas más tarde, unos pasos se escucharon. Era ella nuevamente, entró sin hablarle y lo liberó. No traía un arma, venía sola, con una expresión desolada y al ver que el inglés no la atacaba suspiró cansada.

-No me sirves de nada, no puedo ganarte, no me dejas hacer lo que quiero, tendré que buscarme a otro.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú te puedes ir a la mierda.

-Pensé que querías vengar a tu abuelo.

-No puedo vengar a mi abuelo sin mis poderes de cazadora, así cuida tus espaldas, porque cuando los tenga, iré tras de tí.

-No suenas muy convencida ahora, pequeña.

-Deja los motes cariñosos para tus chicas.

-¿Celosa?

La chica rodó los ojos y lo agarró de la manga de la chaqueta. Lo condujo por corredores estrechos hasta llegar unas escaleras. Al subir, se encontraron en una vieja capilla de piedra. Arthur ahora conocía la ubicación del escondite del consejo en América. Si tan solo le interesara.

-Ahora lárgate, antes de que me arrepienta.

Arthur hizo un amago de salir, pero luego corrió hacia el altar y abrazó el enorme crucifijo. Su cuerpo comenzó a llamear; esa sería su muerte. O al menos eso pensó. La muhacha lo apartó bruscamente de allí y lo aventó lejos.

-¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Es que los vampiros son idiotas?

-Te estoy ahorrando el trabajo, pequeña, no tendrás que perseguirme para matarme -Intentó volver a su muerte, pero ella lo apartó de un puñetazo.

-Dios...

-¿Qué?

-Cuando dijiste que amabas a mi abuelo... ¿te refieres a que _lo amabas_?

-Eres redundante y pareces una estúpida, déjame morir ahora

-¡No! - ella volvió a interpornerse y se llevó una mano a la boca - Mierda, ¿estabas enamorado de él?

-No seas ridícula...

-¿Por eso no quieres matarme?, ¿Es esta una cosa perversa de vampiros? ¿enamorarse de viejitos?

-Lo conocí cuando tenía dieciocho años, no soy un pervertido...

-¿Acosaste a mi abuelo casi setenta años?... oh Dios mío- la muchacha estaba experimentando una mezcla de horror y admiración.

-No lo acosé, ¿sabes?, nunca lo perseguí, así como crees... yo... no tengo que darte ninguna puta explicación, jódete.

-Voy a conseguir a otro vampiro, uno torpe, más torpe que tú y conseguiré lo que quiero y lucharé a muerte con fuerzas desconocidas...

-¡Pues bien por tí! ahora déjame morir tranquilo...

-O podrías ayudarme... -propuso la chica. Arthur pensó que estaba entrando a la dimensión desconocida. - Podrías darme tu sangre voluntariamente y ayudarme, y así te aseguras que no me mate.

-¿Sabes por qué mi sangre te dará poderes?

-Porque soy una potencial y tu sangre activará eso de cazadora que místicamente heredé al nacer... me dará parte de tus poderes, por eso prefiero que seas tú a un debilucho, peleas bien...

-Tendrás parte de demonio en tí, ¿te dijeron eso?, serás menos humana, poderosa, pero un poco demoniaca, ¿quieres eso, señorita heroína?

-Es necesario, tú no entiendes nada, porque nunca has tenido que sacrificar algo por un bien mayor.

-¡No te atrevas!, no sabes nada de mí, eres una cría, no me conoces... demonios, ahora no sé si matarme o matarte para no tener que escucharte más...

-Ninguna de las dos, me dejarás beber tu sangre y luego me ayudarás a controlar mi fuerza, si quieres luego de eso, te vas a la mierda.

-¿Quieres que yo, un vampiro, te ayude a entrenar para cazar vampiros?, estás demente...

-No más que tú, has tenido al menos tres intentos suicidas desde que te conocí, eso en los libros de salud mental es demencia...

Y lo dijo con un tono tan serio, tan ridículo, que Arthur se largó a reir con una frescura que hace tiempo no sentía.

-Debes ser... la persona más exasperante que he conocido en más de setetenta años...

-Eso significa que aceptas, ¿verdad?

A la mierda. No podía dejar sola a la nieta de Alfred en una misión suicida. Redención le llaman algunos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Juntos buscaron una cabaña vieja en las afueras de Atlanta. Emily conseguía sangre de cerdo de forma constante y él la entibiaba en el microondas. Ella iba a la escuela de día - estaba en último año de preparatoria así que no era una cría, había dicho - entrenaba con su vigilante por la tarde y en las noches lo iba a ver, iban al bosque y luchaban unas horas. Él le contaba datos útiles acerca de los de su especie y ella, pese al recelo constante, parecía tomar bastante en serio sus consejos.

El ritual había sido rápido y gentil, para él. Ella le había cortado con la cuchilla de plata, una abertura apenas y había bebido sin que él pusiera resistencia. Luego él había lavado su herida y la vio cerrarse, pero ella había comenzado a sentirse terriblemente mal. La tuvo que recostar y vigilar su malestar, Drusilla le había contado de esto, si un mortal bebía sangre de vampiro sin que ellos tomaran sangre del mortal, entonces moriría. A menos que fuera una potencial.

¿Será posible que el consejo se equivocara?

"Vamos, no, no otra vez..." pensó Arthur con pesar, evaluando si morderla o no. Tal vez si la convertía no moriría. Tal vez si la mordía en ese momento, mientras aún convulsionaba en fiebre, no sería demasiado tarde.

Entonces ella se había despejado de pronto, enderezándose con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que he vivido...

-¿Y?

-No lo sé... ¿quieres que probemos?-al principio el inglés no había entendido, pero ella se puso de pie, adoptó su caractérística pose de combate y le dijo- Vamos, ¡no seas marica!

Estos niños de hoy en día.

Entonces ella le había asestado una patada tan poderosa que le astilló una costilla. Arthur se quejó, sin levantarse entonces ella corrió hacia él.

-Dios, mío, ¿te he matado?

-Para desgracia tuya aún no.

Luego de eso todo era distinto, ella era fuerte, ya no debía protegerla - tanto- había comenzado a pelear con mayor efectividad y ahora Arthur no debía contenerse al entrenar ni al confiar en ella en los patrullajes nocturnos en que salían a cazar juntos. Una noche, cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuando iban a despedirse, el inglés pensó que estaba viendo visiones.

-¿Drusilla?

La mencionada estaba frente a él con un elegante vestido negro, tacones y un peinado que recogía todo su cabello desordenadamente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Nikolai me había dicho que estabas acá, con la cazadora, pero no quise creerle...

-No es lo que parece...

-Hola - hizo señas Emily con desparpajo - ¿es tu ex esposa? ¿Es tu esposa?

-¡Mierda!, Em, ¿Podrías...?

No alcanzó a terminar su frase porque Drusilla se había avalanzado sobre Emily, la americana por suerte era ágil y pudo esquivarla y hacerle frente en cierta igualdad. Arthur debió ponerse en frente de ambas empujando a su sire y golpeando a la cazadora.

-¡Joder! , ¡Qué mierda les pasa!, ¡Es que no pueden hablar las mujeres antes de matarse!

-Fue tu novia sicótica la que intentó matarme - respondió Emily indignada.

-Arthur... tienes que dejarme matarla, para liberarte, es por tu bien...

-¿Liberarme? No, no, lo estás entendiendo mal, no debes liberarme... Estoy bien, Dru- la rumana no parecía convencida, así que debió decirle - es la nieta de Alfred...

Drusilla se agarró la cabeza con las manos y lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿La cazadora es la nieta de Alfred?...¿Quieres que te crea eso?

-Es cierto, lo sé,no te dejaré matarla

-Está bien, y aunque así sea...

-Estoy acá, no tienen que hablar de mi como si no estuviera- interrumpió Emily con un irritante canturreo infantil.

-Supongo - continuó la rumana - que no planeas quedarte cincuenta años mirándola envejecer y morir, porque no te dejaré...

-Ugh, no, eso es acoso - comentó Emily.

-... además siendo cazadora probablemente la maten pronto, tú lo sabes y no hay mucho que puedas hacer para impedirlo

-Pero lo haré - respondió Arthur - lo impediré, no dejaré que la maten

-Arthur, sé realista...

-No, Dru, no transaré con esto, no te dejaré matarla, no me iré contigo, me quedaré con ella, porque se lo prometí y porque se lo debo a Alfred.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si un anciano se entera? ¿Si Heracles se entera?

-Tú no le vas a decir, Nikolai tampoco, no me amenaces con eso...

-Heracles - interrumpió la cazadora - así como, Heracles Karpusi

-¿Cómo diablos sabes de él - preguntó el inglés.

-Está en los libros, mi vigilante me habló de él, tiene más de dos mil años... es un clase 2

-¿Perdón?- Drusilla parecía indignada.- ¿Ahora, nos clasifican?

-Sí, ya sabes, los clase uno son los que vienen directo de la dimensión demoníaca, un turok han, luego están los clases dos, engendrados desde un humano por un turok han y luego los clase tres, humanos engendrados por un clase dos u otro clase tres... ¿o algo así?

-¿Ah sí?... de pronto me siento poca cosa - comentó Arthur con un tono humorístico. Drusilla no podía creer su actitud, pero ambos seguían tonteando, ignorando su presencia.

-¿Y es guapo... ese Heracles?, dicen que es griego

-Diablos, mujer, ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Doce?

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, si quieres quedarte a sufrir por otro humano, es cosa tuya, si quieres que te maten por culpa de ella es tu problema, pero recuerda que yo vine por tí- advirtió la vampiresa.

-Y te lo agradezco..., Dru, en serio... pero no me iré contigo.

Arthur debió observar como Drusilla se iba sola, con preocupación. Esperaba que no le pasara nada, que estuviera bien viajando sola, que ojalá Nikolai estuviese por allí y no anduviese sola. Emily se mantuvo en silencio el resto del trayecto, había aceptado que él la escoltase a su casa y luego antes de despedirse dijo.

-Antes de conocerte pensaba que todos los vampiros no tenían alma, que eran malvados y que merecían ser cazados...- el británico la quiso interrumpir, pero ella continuó - me doy cuenta de que son solo personas con poder, personas que viven demasiado y necesitan matar para comer... imagino que cualquier con ese tipo de habilidades, con cualquier poder en realidad corre el riesgo de creerse más que el resto, mirar en menos la humanidad y perder su conciencia y no sé... ¿Acaso no es eso lo que le pasó a Hitler?

-Hitler mataba por gusto- acotó Arthur.

-El punto es que cualquier persona puede ser desalmada si le das el poder suficiente para aplastar a otro y... yo confío en tí.

El vampiro se quedó sin ninguna respuesta ingeniosa. Emily estaba seria, evitaba mirarlo y agregó.

-Has desafiado a tu Sire por defenderme, eso significó mucho... no lo olvidaré, digo, ¿la viste?, es preciosa, estoy muy impresionada, wow, Arthur, tienes lo tuyo...

-Eres una idiota, no sé por qué dejé ir a una vampira tan bella por tí-

La chica se despidió dándole un empujón. La noche estaba clara y tibia estaba empezando el verano. Su segundo verano en Georgia.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Arthur no sabe en qué momento, debió ser durante los entrenamientos, patrullajes, cacerías, peleas constantes. Pero Emily se había convertido en una mujer. En cinco años la había visto graduarse, rebelarse al consejo y cruzar por dos relaciones de mal final.

La primera había sido con un compañero de universidad, él había olfateado el olor de un hombre en ella y entonces le había preguntado, qué pasaba. Ella le había contado que había conocido a un chico, Ben, que era un jugador de futbol y el había dicho "Seguro es un cabeza de músculo", a lo que ella había contestado "Seguro tú eres un genio de la ciencia, señor acosador de abuelos".

Esa relación había sido puramente física, porque siempre que salían ella llegaba impregnada con su olor -evidentemente luego de tener sexo -, pero nunca contaba de alguna conversación o algo que supiese de él. "¿Tu chico sabe que como pasatiempo luchas por el amor y la justicia bajo la luz de la luna?", "Eres un idiota..."

Luego vino Stuart, era un tipo grande y bonachón que conoció en la calle. Al principio se veían en las tardes y luego ella comenzó a hablar de él. Stuart era policía, sabía de primeros auxilios, ayudaba a quien podía siempre y la iba a dejar a casa de noche para que no anduviera sola. "¿Le has dicho que tienes más fuerza que Hulk?", "¿En serio? ¿Hulk?", "También su carácter de mierda... y su cara de bestia".

Pasaban meses y de pronto el tal Stuart sabía que ella era la cazadora, venía a patrullar con ellos; si bien era policía, sabía artes marciales y la mayoría de las veces se defendía solo, muchas veces habían tenido que salvarle el pellejo. Muchas de esas veces Emily lo había intentado alejar de su trabajo para no ponerlo en peligro, pero el tipo duro no podía soportar que ella lo quisiera proteger a él y que encima de todo trabajase codo a codo con un vampiro. Entonces se había cansado, pidió un traslado y se fue a otro estado.

Ella había intentado hacerse la fuerte, se sacó la frustración matando demonios, pero un día había terminado llorando en sus brazos. "¿Es que siempre estaré sola?" y él le había querido decir que no estaba sola. Pero no tenían ese tipo de relación, dulce, sincera. La de ellos era una relación infantil, repleta de ironías, golpes y chistes adolescentes en que se sacaban la madre mutuamente, sin rencores.

Fue entonces que Arthur decidió que debería comenzar a hacer algo por su vida. De día su actividad era leer, o ayudarle a estudiar a ella, o ver televisión, o administrar sus finanzas desde su laptop. Eso no era vida, él debía ser algo más que el perrito de la cazadora. Aprovechando que ella dijo que saldría a celebrar su cumpleaños con sus amigos - al que él no estaba invitado, muchas gracias - decidió ir a un bar. Terminó en una discoteca, se tomó unos tragos, Iggy Pop sonaba y una chica muy bonita lo miraba intensamente. Con galantería se acercó a decirle cosas al oído, ella reía, terminaron bailando sensualmente en la pista de baile. Ella tenía la piel muy suave, tal vez esa noche podría aliviar algo de tensión...

-¿Qué demonios haces acá?...- Emily estaba parada al lado de ellos con una cara de suegra enardecida que tan bien le salía cuando se cabreaba - cinco palabras o menos.

-Vine aquí a bailar...- contestó contando las palabras y agregando - perra.

-¿Es esta tu ex?- preguntó la chica con la que estaba bailando.

-Oh no, no ex, nada de ex, yo y él jamás...

-Es solo una amiga molesta que conocí gracias a un amigo, pero ya se estaba yendo...

-Oh no, a mi no me ninguneas- Emily lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón.

-No has venido a cazar, porque acordamos que no lo haríamos, así que cuéntame qué haces acá con una chica, humana, bailando.

-Estaba aburrido, quería conocer gente ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es raro... no me gusta, te recuerdo que eres un vampiro y yo la cazadora, así que explícate.

-Vamos,amor, sabes que no como carne, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera buscarme un polvo? ¿Han pasado años sabes?

-Oh dios - Emily puso un gesto horrorizado y agregó - no me hables de tu vida sexual... o falta de ella

-Tienes razón, sabes qué, no tengo por qué hacerlo, deberías irte con tus amiguitas, dejarme disfrutar mi noche libre y disfrutar la tuya, haciendo lo que sea que hagan los críos de tu edad, porque los dioses saben que necesitas distraerte un poco... y ¿sabes? ¡qué me importa lo que hagas!, nunca me has agradado de todos modos y tu cabello luce estúpido hoy...

Emily contuvo el aliento ofendida, como una niña mientras el vampiro se iba del local. ¡Pero quién se creía que era!, ¡Estúpido Arthur, anciano, acosador de abuelos! ¡Chupasangre!

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Al día siguiente debía confesar que se sentía algo estúpido. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? es cierto que nunca ha tenido reacciones maduras cuando se trata de Emily, pero eso no justificaba la pelea - la discusión de kindergarden - que tuvieron en el bar. Pensó en esperar que llegara y disculparse como el caballero que normalmente era cuando estaba sin ella. Cuando ella viera lo civilizado que él podía ser, tal vez se lo tomaría más en serio y dejaría de joderle la vida. Pero por supuesto, ella había jodido todo su plan hablando primero.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche

Arthur estaba tan sorprendido que podría haber llegado su quijada al suelo.

-Fui inmadura, tienes derecho a salir y conocer gente, sé que no eres peligroso, nada más ten cuidado que no descubran lo que eres, no me gustaría... que te pasara algo solo por tratar de conseguir un polvo...

-Da igual, no lo volveré a intentar.

-Deberías hacerlo. A nadie le hace bien estar solo.

El drama podría haber seguido eternamente. Por suerte, a un imbécil se le ocurrió abrir la boca del infierno. El antiguo vigilante de Emily llegó avisando que habían asesinado a gran parte del consejo, que habían caído tres cazadoras y que las únicas que quedaban eran ella y una europea. Debían entrenar a las potenciales que tenían y concretar el ritual rápidamente, de forma segura, para no fallar.

Arthur podía suponer que querían usarlo, si bien la idea no le gustaba, no podía oponerse, Emily no podía con todo sola, y dos cazadoras no podían proteger los cinco puntos de la boca del infierno. Llegaron treinta chicas de todo el mundo a Atlanta a ser entrenadas por la cazadora que había logrado llegar a un trato con un vampiro. Al parecer la americana era famosa por eso.

Ahora el entrenamiento parecía un kindergarden, en serio. Había todo un grupo de chicas asustadas que intentaban verlo venir mientras él simulaba ataques, a una alcanzó a lanzarla al suelo y exponer su cuello. Emily nunca había sido tan patética, ni siquiera siendo una potencial.

-Estás muerta, dime por qué- llamó la atención la cazadora a la potencial que había sido derrotada por el vampiro.

-Estoy muerta porque él es vampiro, no tengo fuerza de cazadora ni su velocidad, ¡no fue una pelea justa!

-Aw, ¿crees que me interesa si es una pelea justa?- provocó el vampiro aún sin soltar a la chica.

-No, no señor. No debo confiarme, he aprendido una valiosa lección ahora podría, ouch, ouch- Arthur apretaba con más fuerza y Emily le ordenó soltarla.

-Ese no es el problema, es cierto, no tienes la fuerza de una cazadora, pero eso no significa que no seas fuertes, ustedes tienen habilidades innatas que el resto de las chicas no tienen, es tu instinto ¿Qué te dijo tu instinto, Rona?

-Corre - contestó la chica avergonzada.

-Arthur, ¿Qué te dijo tu instinto?

-Muérdela, mata.

-Atácame, con fuerza - ordenó la cazadora. - él necesita asesinar para vivir, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber - Arthur se abalanzó contra ella, pero ella, conocedora de sus movimientos, predijo su ataque y lo derribó con fiereza al suelo, se sentó sobre él poniendo la estaca sobre su pecho, solo rasgando apenas. Las potenciales contuvieron el aliento y el vampiro soltó un quejido.- instinto, deben conocer los suyos, pero obedecer a los de ustedes, a sus instintos de cazadora... o dios mío, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, me duelen un par de costillas, pero estoy bien...

-Déjame ver - Emily quiso levantar su camisa para revisarlo, aún sentada sobre él. El inglés tomó su mano para detenerla.

-Em, estoy bien

-Qué excitante- comentó una chica

-¿Y?... se supone que debemos besarlo o algo

-El instinto supongo - las chicas rieron y Emily se puso de pie avergonzada. Siguió haciendo pelear con él a las chicas, una por una, pero a él no lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando ya tenían claro quienes eran las más fuertes, hicieron el ritual, con un corte limpio, Arthur le dió de beber a tres de ellas, entonces Emily preguntó a su vigilante.

-¿Es necesario que sea solo una por punto cardinal?.

-Son cinco porque son cinco puntas de un pentagrama, cinco bocas del infierno, no son puntos cardinales...

-Como sea, ¿es necesario que sean cinco?

-No hay ninguna norma formal al respecto...

-Bien, entonces no es necesario, vamos a crear dos por esquina, el resto se quedará entrenando y esperando su turno acá.

Arthur debió soportar perder más sangre de la esperada. Emily consiguió mucha para alimentarlo y le ayudó a acostarse al ver que se sentía débil, le dió de beber con una bombilla y se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida. Arthur recuperó la conciencia y descubrió a la cazadora durmiendo al lado suyo. A una de las cazadoras, debió corregirse. Ahora había al menos diez, pero sin importar eso, Emily era la elegida por el consejo, llevaba más de siete años de lucha y era la que él había elegido para darle voluntariamente sus poderes. Emily era la única cazadora para él. Debía reconocer, tortuosamente que ya ni siquiera se trataba de Alfred.

Alfred era el hombre de su vida. Seguía siendo una de las personas más amadas. Pero en ese año, en Junio del 2023, Emily era lo más real, lo más importante, lo que le hacía levantarse todos los días y seguir en el tedio de su eternidad. Y Emily no duraría para siempre.

El día en que la boca del infierno fue activada, las potenciales y cazadoras juntas tuvieron que detener a los hechiceros a cargo del ritual y luego cazar a los vampiros clase uno que se habían escapado. Para cada uno de ellos hizo falta más de una cazadora, muchas potenciales murieron, solo quedó una cazadora para cada esquina, como tenía que ser. Por primer vez, Arthur quedó muy mal herido, Emily con un profundo corte en el costado, y tuvieron que hacerle puntos de una forma muy casera y dolorosa, una de las sobrevivientes y él, porque los hospitales estaban atestados de heridos con el terremoto que causó la apertura y cierre del portal.

Más adelante supieron que Yao había ayudado en la lucha del portal en Asia y Heracles en Europa. El griego había viajado luego a Atlanta y había examinado con un gesto altivo a la cazadora americana a y Arthur y les había tranquilizado diciendo que no haría nada, que las cazadoras eran necesarias para mantener la población de vampiros a raya, en especial a aquellos que no sabían controlarse y mataban sin seleccionar.

"Del mismo modo en que un vampiro equilibrado es un agente de control de la población humana débil, es por eso que te dejo quedarte con tu cazadora, pero te advierto, pronto cumplirá treinta y luego de eso se comenzará a marchitar, creo que deberías considerar si quieres ver envejecer a tu humano de nuevo o lo mantendrás a tu lado para siempre"

Una vez que se hubo ido Emily lo enfrentó.

-Escuché parte de la conversación ¿te dijo que me convirtieras?

-Algo así... no te preocupes, no lo haré.

-Tampoco quisiste convertir a mi a abuelo, podrías haberlo tenido para siempre... ¿lo querías o no?

-Por eso mismo no lo hice... porque lo quería.

La americana lo escuchó en silencio.

-Y a tí tampoco te convertiré, no espero que me entiendas, he vivido mucho más tiempo que tú, he visto cosas que no imaginas y he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, estoy lejos de ser un ejemplo a seguir o un buen tipo, he metido muchas veces la pata en los casi doscientos que he vivido he estado seguro de pocas cosas y una de esas eres tú - la cazadora miró al suelo, incómoda seguro - mirame, si te digo que te quiero no es porque espero algo de tí, no es porque solo te desee, o porque seas inalcanzable, lo eres, pero va más allá de eso, amo lo que eres, lo que haces, como te esfuerzas, he visto tu bondad y fortaleza, he visto lo mejor y lo peor de tí y entiendo con perfecta claridad lo que eres, eres una mujer increíble... y tal vez yo sea un monstruo, pero me tratas como un hombre y te agradezco por darme algo por lo que vivir.

Emily lloraba, Arthur nunca quiso eso. No quería hacerla sentir culpable, seguro ella lamentaba que él se sintiera así por ella. La muy tonta era tan noble que era capaz de quedarse sola solo para no hacerle daño y él no quería reprimirla.

-No quiero que sientas que tienes un deber conmigo por eso, si quieres me quedo, pero si quieres me voy, después de todo ya no me necesitas...

-Si te necesito... no creo que alguna vez pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no pelear a tu lado- la americana casi estaba sollozando y Arthur no podía con eso, pero ella no le dejó consolarle.- y no soy inalcanzable... dios, Arthur, eres tan idiota...

-Ja - irónizó el inglés - y ahora por qué...

\- Porque te quiero... porque te he querido desde no sé cuándo, desde que te vi bailando con otra en ese bar y me dio tanta rabia... ¡no me interrumpas, maldito!, ahora me toca a mi... y pensé que solo me veías como una cría

-eres una cría... lo siento me callo

-pensé que no me querías, de esa forma al menos y ahora me dices esta cursilada...

La muchacha lo tomó de la nuca y juntó sus labios con los de él. Arthur se sorprendió, pero luego la tomó de la cintura y se dejó llevar. Por una maldita vez en más de sesenta años. Emily sabía a su labial de fresas, era fresca, joven atrevida, insolente y Arthur sentía que podía volar. Se separó de ella con dificultad, la miró a los ojos inseguro y preguntó.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a patrullar.

Tal vez no era un plan muy elaborado, ni muy a largo plazo, pero Emily tenía aún 25 años, había tiempo. Caminaron hacia abajo por la avenida Glenwood de la mano. Las ruinas de la ciudad estaban ya con algunos avances en su reconstrucción. La gente comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo. Era verano.


End file.
